Surprises
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: An accident leads to a hidden cavern with an unexpected occupant and someone's past is fully revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Having been invited out to visit Keetongu and his family, several Toa and Kokua had joined them at the amphitheatre and were exploring several tunnels. In the one picked by Naneki, Kokua was amusing the cubs by singing and letting them reply to the echoes caused by the turns in the tunnel. The hybrid had just moved ahead several paces when there was a faint, almost inaudible pop, and a brilliant flash of light that momentarily blinded the small group.

When Lewa's vision returned, it was to see Kokua staggering toward him with an odd expression on her face. Presuming that the light had just blinded her, he smiled and stretched out a hand. She caught hold of it, stumbled and fell heavily against the Toa of Air, weakly wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging there.  
"What's wrong?" Lewa asked urgently, half carrying her over to the wall.  
"...can't...brea...it hurts..." she moaned, hands convulsively clutching at him.  
She slid down the wall a little more, Lewa staring at where her hands had left sticky red prints on his armour.  
He grabbed her hands, gasping at the amount of blood that covered them before swiftly laying the shuddering Torahka down. It was then that he saw the wound - a rough circular hole had appeared in her chest, from which a horrifying amount of blood poured. The Toa of Air screamed for help, pressing both hands against the wound in a vain attempt to slow the loss of blood, Kokua groaned in agony, trying to push his hands away.

"Brother, what's ... oh SPIRITS! Kokua!"  
Pohatu threw himself down on the ground beside them staring in horror at the damage. He gently peeled her hands away from Lewa's and held them tightly, whilst switching to his Akaku and staring intently at her.

"Keliana, Naneki, stay back!" Notegeku's voice rumbled firmly as she and Keetongu came racing around the corner to kneel beside the stricken hybrid. The golden rahi cursed softly in his own language, before gently pinning Kokua's wings back, preventing them from thrashing about against their owner's will, while his mate cradled the Torahka's head in her lap.  
"How bad?" Lewa demanded of Pohatu, who had since resumed his Kakama with a sickened look.  
"I don't know, I couldn't see, there's too much blood," he replied, tightening his grip around his sister's hands as she moaned again.  
"She's fading," Notegeku whispered sorrowfully, stroking her friend's forehead in an attempt to comfort the dying hybrid.

Lewa laid a bloodied hand against his closefriend's cheek, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Kokua forced her eyes open and with a supreme effort managed to bring him into focus. She was now incapable of speech but the expression in her leaf green eyes said more than words could ever achieve. Tears were streaming down Lewa's mask as he nodded, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. Kokua's eyes fluttered shut and in the following silence all those present could hear her breathing slowing. Pohatu rested her hands beside her body, and watched as the life slowly ebbed away from their friend.

**"'KUA! NO!"**

A small pale green/gold figure flung herself on Kokua, shaking her as hard as her little muscles would allow.  
"Feathers wake up! Wake up now!" Keliana pleaded, grabbing a hold of her tall friend's hand and shaking it. Keetongu slowly reached for his daughter, pausing as Kokua's eyes flickered slightly, her mouth twitching in a faint smile.  
"No...'Kua..."  
Pohatu, who was closest to the sobbing cub, was about to scoop her up when he froze. A dim golden glow was coming off the cub, growing stronger and moving down her hands. Blue and gold sparks shot through the glow as it touched Kokua's near-dead hands and moved quickly to cover her body.

"B...Brother." he murmured, shaking Lewa's shoulder. The Toa of Air glanced up from his hunched up position and gasped.  
"Oh please... please." he pleaded in a hushed whisper as the sparks sank into the flesh in and around the wound, rebuilding the destroyed tissue. Notegeku's eye was on her daughter, who was growing paler by the second and trembled with the strain of keeping the energy flow up.

"Stop. Keliana, stop, now!" Lewa said sharply. There was still a raw scar where the hole had been, but it was treatable, and the little rahi was growing dangerously weak. Keliana pulled away, severing the energy flow and slumped back, her brother catching and supporting her.  
"Will she be okay?" Naneki asked the group. A soft snore from the pale green/gold cub reassured everyone to that point, Keetongu reaching out and relieving Naneki of her sleeping weight.  
"What about 'kua? Will she be okay too?" Naneki persisted, looking up at Lewa.  
"I hope-think so." the Toa of Air murmured, glancing over at where Keliana slept and echoed the other cub's question. "Is she alright?"  
"Just tired," Keetongu rumbled, "She stopped before any harm was done."  
"She has amazing power for someone so young." Pohatu remarked curiously.  
Notegeku gently lowered Kokua's head to the ground and moved to scoop Naneki up, giving her son a reassuring hug as he yawned, still watching his twin sister.  
"It is unheard of in our kind." she said simply, following Naneki's gaze to Keliana. "None of our kind have ever had that amount of power so young."

"We should move back to the camp-site. Kokua will have gone into shock and we need to keep her warm," Keetongu said, breaking off Pohatu's response. He passed Keliana to his mate and gently hoisted the sleeping Torahka up, carrying her back to the camp-site Pohatu climbed unsteadily to his feet before pulling Lewa to his and supporting the shaking Toa of Air, both slowly following Keetongu.  
Notegeku had already joined him and was retrieving the blankets from the packs, having rested Keliana nearby, Naneki watching over her intently.

xXx

_Meanwhile, in the spirit realm, Rhya Nui was in the middle of a conversation with a group of spirits, one half of her mind listening and responding to the spirit Turaga, while the other half tried to work out what was making her feel so uneasy. She shifted, still puzzled, then paused as her brother's voice sounded in her head.  
"Sister?"_

_She answered, her sense of foreboding increasing at the tone of his 'voice'. He sounded worried and a little apprehensive.  
"Brother? What is it, something wrong?"  
"...I think you need to come look for yourself," he said finally. "I am in the usual place,"  
Rhya silently cursed then stood up._

_"Will you please excuse me?" she said in answer to the questioning glances on the masks surrounding her. They nodded and bowed, then watched as she hurried away, a Turaga of Lightning remarking on how worried she suddenly looked._

_Five minutes later the dusky Great Spirit breathlessly joined her brother, who was watching an image play out before him.  
"What is it?" she demanded, "Is something the matter?"_

_He gestured to the image with a grimace. Rhya glanced at it then gasped as she realised what it showed. She watched as the Toa of Stone guided the shocked Toa of Air, who's form was covered in a disturbing amount of drying blood up a pathway. She hastily panned the image around until it focused on the healing rahi. Notegeku had set Naneki and Keliana down and handed a pair of blankets to the former, instructing him to watch over his sister while she laid out several more blankets on the ground._

_Her lifemate quickly joined her and lowered a still form onto them, Rhya freezing in shock as she realised that it was Kokua, as blood-soaked as her closefriend.  
"Brother, what...?" she whispered, moving the image closer to try and get a look at the unconscious Torahka.  
"She went into the tunnels under that amphitheatre," he murmured. "Something in there caused a surge of energy, and when I came to investigate what it was...I found this,"_

xXx

"You're back early. How di..." the Toa of Twilight's voice trailed away as she stared at her blood covered brothers, while close behind them Keetongu held the unconscious form of the Torahka and Notegeku carried the cubs, Keliana sound asleep.

"We're not sure what happened." Pohatu said, catching Lewa's arm when he stumbled, the lanky Toa's eyes glazed with shock.  
"We should get Kokua to Ga-metru as soon as is possible, Aikane." Keetongu rumbled, cutting through the violet Toa's own shock.  
"Of course." she muttered then glanced around before moving to place her hand into the nearest patch of shadow and called to the shadow twin Toa.  
"We must get to Anuenue's home quickly." the Toa of Twilight swiftly explained as her brothers and Keetongu drew closer. 

Several of the shadow twins nodded, while unseen Anuenue's raced off to alert her real sister. 

"I'll manage to carry Kokua, the ceiling in Anuenue's is too low for you, my friend." Aikane murmured, switching to her Pakari Nuva while holding her arms out.

Keetongu nodded then carefully placed the unconscious Torahka into the Toa of Twilight's arms and stepped back, leaving the circle of shadow twin Toa, rejoining his mate and cubs.  
As Naneki tugged at his sire's hand until Keetongu lifted him up, the shadow twins clasped their real selves arms then vanished from sight.  
_*Let's take Keliana home*_ the golden rahi rumbled softly as the pale green/gold cub squeaked in her sleep and nestled closer to her dam.

The Turaga of Colour was busy making notes on what Tehutti had asked her about when her shadow twin suddenly appeared.  
After listening to her, the shocked Turaga began to prepare her hybrid sister's bed, covering it with towels, while her shadow twin brought through hot water and cloths.

Several minutes later the bedroom was filled with Toa, both real and shadow, "Gently sister." Lewa muttered, his eyes still glazed in shock as he watched Aikane place their sister onto the towels.  
"We'll clean Kokua up and make her comfortable." the rainbow hued Turaga reassured her brothers, then glanced at them.

"Listen Lewa, go and clean yourself up. I or my sisters will let you know when Kokua wakes." the Turaga of Colour said as the Toa of Air swayed on his feet and was steadied by Pohatu, also covered in dried blood, but not as badly as his lanky brother.  
"But..." Lewa mumbled as he tried to focus on the rainbow hued Turaga watching them as calmly as she could.

"Come on Airhead, we both need to get clean." Pohatu said, pulling his brother towards the door, unresisting the Toa of Air meekly let his brown hued brother guide him towards the spare rooms.

When they'd gone, Aikane thanked the shadow twin Toa and watched them vanish before turning to where Turaga Anuenue and her shadow twin were carefully removing the blankets from around their winged sister.  
"Spirits!" Anuenue gasped, echoing the exclamations from her shadow twin and Toa sister, staring at the blood covered form of their sister.  
"No wonder Lewa's so anxious... Speaking of which." Aikane murmured as the rainbow hued Turaga and her shadow twin began to gently clean the blood from Kokua.

_"Gali, I'm in Anuenue's. Are you still up and have you got any strong sleeping draught? Lewa's in shock, possibly Pohatu too. I'll explain when you get here."_ the violet hued Toa called silently, _"I think so, won't be long."_ came the startled reply from their blue hued sister.

Several minutes later, Gali joined her sisters, "Found it, where are they?" the blue hued Toa whispered, after examining Kokua's damaged chest, her mask now as pale as her sisters, "In the spare bedroom, sis." Anuenue softly replied as she paused to rub her mask, accidentally leaving a mark from the cloth behind.  
"I think you'll all need some." Anuenue's shadow twin commented, reaching over to clean her real sister's mask, while Gali hurried off to see how their brothers were.

"How are you doing?" the blue hued Toa asked as she glanced around the spare bedroom door.  
Glancing up as Gali moved into the room, Lewa gazed at her, hoping she'd say how Kokua was, then when she didn't her lowered his head back into his hands.  
"Pretty shook up, sis." Pohatu quietly replied, moving from where he'd sat to hug her, "This'll help." Gali said as she produced the canister of sleeping draught she'd brought with her.

"Featherheart." the lanky green Toa mumbled before taking a deep swig and passing the canister to his copper hued brother.  
Then as the Toa of Air curled up on the bed he'd been sitting on and fell asleep, Gali pulled a blanket over him, "Will you tuck me in too, sister?" Pohatu asked as he settled nearby.

A brief smile crossed Gali's mask, "Alright bro, if it helps." she murmured as he also took a deep swig then lay back, "Thanks..." Pohatu mumbled, falling asleep mid sentence.  
Gali sighed, gently eased the canister from her brother's hand then placed a blanket over him before dimming the lightstones and pulling the door closed.

Rejoining her sister in Anuenue's bedroom, Gali found they'd finished cleaning Kokua up and Anuenue was tying off the bandage wrapped around the hybrid's chest.  
While Aikane used her Matatu to keep their winged sister aloft, Anuenue's shadow twin removed the ruined towels to one side, then with her real sister's help began to place blankets in such a way that would cushion and support Kokua.

"I'll ask Tahu and Hakinu to incinerate them tomorrow." Aikane said while gently lowering Kokua onto her bed, then glanced up as Gali hugged her, "Come on sis. It's nearly midnight." the blue hued Toa murmured, gently tugging her violet hued sister over to the nearest bed.  
While Gali encouraged Aikane to have a swig of the strong sleeping draught, the Turaga of Colour and her shadow twin gently tucked more blankets around their sleeping sister.  
Anuenue then freed Kokua's right hand from under the blankets and checked her pulse, "It's steady. Thank you so much for helping shadow sis." she whispered, hugged her shadow twin tightly.  
"You rest sister. I'll let the others know." she gently replied before Anuenue let her go, the rainbow hued shadow twin glanced at Kokua again then moved to a shadowed part of the room and vanished.

"Sis, you should get some rest too." Gali's voice broke into Anuenue's thoughts about what could have nearly killed her blue/silver sister, "I will soon. You can use my bed, I'll curl up on the window seat." Anuenue said, glancing up at her anxious sister as she moved to stand beside her.  
Seeing the determination that she should use the Turaga's bed in her rainbow hued sister's eyes, Gali bowed, smiled at Anuenue's sudden blush then settled down and have a drink of the sleeping draught.  
When she was sure Gali was asleep, the Turaga of Colour moved to dim most of the lightstones before moving a stool to Kokua's bedside and settled there, gently clasping her comatose sister's hand as she drifted into sleep.

xXx

_In the flowered meadow, the butterflies were taking turns examining the sleeping form of Kokua's spirit.  
Then after several minutes, a third of the flock vanished from the meadow, A while later they returned, perched on the shoulders of Rhya Nui, silently the dusky Great Spirit examined the sleeping spirit then sat back on her heels._

_"My Brother's blessing of Keliana and Naneki has saved you, my child." Rhya Nui whispered, her voice indistinguishable from the sound of the butterflies' wings.  
She then whispered to the flock surrounding her and Kokua and watched as the butterflies fluttered down to land on the comatose spirit, covering her in a multi-coloured, ever-changing blanket.  
Rhya Nui then gently placed her hand on Kokua's forehead for several moments, "Sleep and recover, winged singer." the dusky Great Spirit whispered before vanishing from the flowered meadow._

xXx

Stretching as he turned over, Lewa yawned then shot up in bed as the memory of what had happened yesterday surfaced, scrambling from the bed he hurried out the room heading for Anuenue's bedroom.  
Knowing that the Turaga of Colour would throw something at him if he just barged in, Lewa stopped then peered cautiously around her bedroom door.  
All four occupants were sleeping, the Turaga of Colour still lent against the rolled up blankets keeping Kokua comfortable, her hand around her sister's.  
"So pale." the Toa of Air whispered, his eyes gazing at his comatose closefriend, her face all he could see.  
Silently he moved closer until he stood beside Turaga Anuenue, crouching down, Lewa managed to tear his gaze from Kokua's pale one to look closely at his rainbow hued sister and jumped as she was watching him intently.  
"How long have you been awake-alert?" the lanky Toa whispered as Anuenue stretched then worked the kinks out her neck and back.  
"Only for a few minutes. Let's get breakfast ready for the others." Turaga Anuenue replied, standing up before hugging her anxious brother.

"But..." the Toa of Air started to say, then glanced around when Aikane yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes.  
"I'll watch over Kokua." the violet hued Toa murmured, smiling to reassure Lewa that his closefriend wouldn't be left alone, "Thank you shadow-sis." he replied then let Anuenue lead him towards the kitchen.  
_"Still in shock."_ her rainbow hued sister's whisper reached Aikane while she checked on Kokua, _"How long do you think Kokua will sleep for?"_ came Gali's drowsy comment as Turaga Anuenue gently prodded Lewa into helping her prepare breakfast.

For several minutes, the Turaga of Colour said nothing then sighed, _"As long as it takes. Her spirit would be traumatised as well."_  
"This enough, Turaga?" Lewa's enquiry broke into the silent conversation and he looked hopefully at his 'elder' sister when she nodded and picked up a tray.  
"Yes let's rejoin our sisters and Pohatu." picking up the remaining tray the lanky green Toa, uncharacteristically silent, followed Anuenue back to her bedroom and looked eagerly over to Kokua's bed, a low moan escaping him when he saw her still asleep.

Silently the Toa and Turaga ate then tidied the dishes and beakers away, "What now, sis?" Pohatu asked when they rejoined Anuenue back in the living room.  
"You should all go and explain what has happened to our brothers and sisters. And I was wondering if the shadow twin Toa could scout the area where Kokua got hurt." she replied.

Everyone stared shocked at Lewa as he suddenly shot to his feet, eyes blazing, "HURT, HURT? MY CLOSEFRIEND NEARLY DIED!" he roared, the breeze coming through the windows growing stronger as the green hued Toa glared at the rainbow hued Turaga.  
"If you don't calm down brother..." came a deceptively mild voice from the doorway while the Turaga of Colour stood up and moved to the middle of the room.  
"At this moment in time I can't bring myself to say that word." Anuenue whispered, a catch in her voice, then she silently left the room, pausing to glance up at her icy brother before returning to her bedroom and Kokua.

"Explain." the Toa Nuva of Ice said, moving to sit beside Gali, his eyes never leaving his pacing, muttering brother until Pohatu caught Lewa's arm and forced him to sit back down.

Pushing the door closed, the Turaga sat on her bed, buried her head in her hands and breathed deeply as she tried to calm herself.  
When Anuenue felt a little better she moved to Kokua's bedside and stood there gazing at her comatose sister's pale face, "Oh Kokua." the rainbow hued Turaga whispered.  
Reaching out to check the bandages Anuenue suddenly realized that whatever had harmed Kokua had also smashed her pendant in two.  
"We'll have to get this replaced." she whispered, gently removing the remaining piece from around her sister's neck.

"Sister may I come in?" Kopaka asked a few minutes later as he watched the Turaga while she rested Kokua's hand back on the blankets.

Silently Anuenue nodded, not realizing she still looked hurt by what Lewa'd said as she went to sit on the window seat. Joining the Turaga of Colour as she gazed at Kokua, Kopaka sighed then hugged his rainbow hued sister tightly.  
"I think that by the time Pohatu, Aikane and the shadow twins have finished with Lewa, he'll be apologizing profusely to you." he said when Anuenue glanced up at him.  
"Gali's gone to find Lakino and Slàna." Kopaka commented when Anuenue quietly asked the whereabouts of her blue hued sister, she nodded then sighed, "I haven't felt this helpless since that fever laid you and the other Toa low."  
"You were also laid low, by a cold. But the healers and Keetongu's knowledge of herbs and berries worked wonders." came the reply as Kopaka activated his Akaku, scanning their sleeping sister while letting Anuenue regain her composure.

"Pohatu told me what Keliana did and how it astonished her sire and dam." the white hued Toa murmured a while later, still concerned by how withdrawn his sister was as she nodded her reply.  
Then both looked up as Gali entered the room, Lakino and Slàna with her, while the healers examined Kokua, Gali crouched to check her rainbow hued sister.  
"We'll help you watch over Kokua, for now it's all we can do." Lakino said quietly when she and Slàna had finished changing the bandages and joined the Toa and Turaga on the window seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Out in the Po-metru desert, in Keetongu's cavern, he and his mate smiled as Keliana woke up, _*I'm really hungry*_ the pale green/gold cub squeaked as she sat up, letting Naneki hug her.  
_*We knew you would be, sweetheart*_ her sire rumbled, passing his daughter a bowl of food, while the hungry cub ate, Notegeku and Keetongu went to stand at the cavern entrance, rumbling softly as they conversed.  
_*Is feathers okay?*_ Keliana asked Naneki as they were joined by Makeo, who crooned gently as he nudged her, _*Last I saw of her, 'kua was deeply asleep*_ her brother replied before hugging her again.

When she'd finished eating, Keliana scrambled from their bed and hurried over to her sire, Naneki close behind while Makeo watched.  
_*Want to see feathers. Can we go now?*_ the pale green/gold cub asked, tugging at Keetongu's leg until he lifted her up.  
_*Not yet, little one. You still look tired*_ Notegeku rumbled firmly, while she gently tilted Keliana's face up to peer at the dark smudges under her eye.

The young rahi went to protest but yawned instead and nestled into her sire's arms, _*We go later?*_ she squeaked, fighting to stay awake.  
_*Yes, sweetheart, we will*_ the golden rahi rumbled softly as Keliana fell asleep then gently placed her back on the twin's bed, Makeo hissed softly and coiled around the sleeping cub.  
_*Thank you, my friend*_ Notegeku smiled, watching Naneki as he carefully scrambled up beside his sister and began stroking Makeo's wings.

xXx

"Turaga. I think we should turn Kokua on her side. It'll prevent her wings from cramping up." Slàna commented as the group quietly talked while having some juice.  
"Of course, I knew I was missing something." Anuenue exclaimed, fining herself a slap on the cheek, before turning to Kokua's bed and switching to her Matatu.  
"We'll help." Gali and Kopaka said, as did the voices of Takanuva and Amaya from the doorway.

"All help appreciated." the rainbow hued Turaga replied, beckoning the Toa of Light and Colour into her bedroom.  
As the healers watched then carefully positioned Kokua into a better position, Aikane returned with Tahu and Ferinus and watched until the Turaga had finished tucking the blankets back around their sister.

"Where's Lewa?" Kopaka asked while everyone sat back on the window seat, Slàna and Lakino having excused themselves to fetch some things.  
"Last I saw of our airhead brother, Pohatu had him in a headlock and was firmly getting the point across that he shouldn't bite Anuenue's head off." the violet hued Toa replied, reaching out to squeeze the Turaga's hand.  
A smile flickered across Anuenue's mask then vanished as her gaze fell on Kokua's pale face, "Don't fret Turaga. We'll all help look after our sister until she's better." Takanuva murmured, then nodded as the Turaga of Colour looked up at him.

"Thank you, Taka." she replied, moving to hug her light gold brother, "Now when Lakino and Slàna return I think you should go and tell the others what's happened."  
"What will you do, Anuenue?" Amaya enquired as the healers returned, set their bags down and helped Tahu remove the ruined towels. "Stay in Ga-metru, Kokua's friends will, no doubt, want to see her when they find out."  
Everyone agreed it was the best thing to do and the Toa headed off to have a quiet word with their brothers and sisters while Turaga Anuenue sat on a bench outside, waiting for the Chronicler to come and find out what had happened.

xXx

_In a region of the spirit realm, unknown of by the other spirits, Mata Nui glanced up as Rhya Nui joined him, "Did you mean to say that?" the brilliant silver/white Great Spirit enquired as his sister sat beside him.  
"Yes. _he_ only saw Kokua as something to be used then discarded. I sensed that she was much more than that and as she was forming reached out to her through the rainbow spark in her palm." Rhya murmured softly, then glanced, almost shyly, at her brother.  
"Kokua is as she is meant to truly be." the dusky Great Spirit added then blushed as Mata Nui replied, "Because of your timely intervention, Kokua is truly your daughter."  
He then settled back to meditate, while Rhya thought on what he'd just said, her senses partly focused on Kokua's unconscious spirit._

xXx

By the time evening had fallen, most of Metru Nui knew about Kokua's near fatal accident and were busy deciding who should go to visit her first.  
The Turaga of Colour was sitting with Lakino, Slàna and Malie, having supper in her bedroom; _"Colour-sis, you want me to take first watch?"_ the mute Toa signed then glanced up as movement at the door caught his eye.

Following her peridot hued brother's gaze, Anuenue saw the Toa Nuva of Air standing there, shuffling his feet.  
Silently she stood up and moved to look at her lanky brother, "Come and sit down, Airhead." she sighed, tugging his hand gently.  
"I... I'm sorry for yell-shouting at you, colour-sis." Lewa muttered after several minutes passed and the healers settled on the bed nearest Kokua's.  
"We're all stressed out, bro." Turaga Anuenue replied then informed him that arrangements had been made for him and Malie to stay over at Gali's.  
"And, no I won't be falling asleep on a stool tonight. Slàna would be annoyed." was the rainbow hued Turaga's reassurance as both Air Toa bowed and went to leave the room.

"You will let Gali know if anything occur-happens too?" Lewa asked turning back to hug his rainbow hued sister, "Of course I will, Airhead. Now go and rest." Anuenue smiled to reassure her brothers and watched them depart.

"Here Turaga, this will help." Lakino said when Anuenue had settled on her bed, watching Kokua as she slept, "Thanks." the Turaga of Colour murmured absently, then glanced at her sky blue friend, one eyebrow raised in enquiry.  
"Yes it has been." came the quiet reply from Slàna, "Thank you, I do feel unable to sleep." Turaga Anuenue smiled at the healers before draining the beaker and placing it down.  
When the rainbow hued Turaga had fallen asleep, Slàna placed a blanket over her then dimmed most of the lightstones leaving the one beside Kokua's bed before settling back beside her drowsy friend.

xXx

_Returning to the flowered meadow, Rhya Nui knelt beside Kokua's unconscious spirit while the butterflies fluttered up to fly around them.  
Then most returned to cover Kokua as several perched on the dusky Great Spirit, while one hovered in front of her for several minutes then landed on her shoulder.  
Nodding, Rhya Nui then sat in a cross-legged position before lifting Kokua and the butterflies onto her lap, softly singing as the flock shifted then settled to wait._

xXx

As dawn broke over Po-metru, a small pale green/gold figure silently crept from her cavern home and peered cautiously around.

_*Feathers*_ came a quiet squeak as Keliana checked the bag she carried one last time, then headed in the direction of the remote chute station, double checking her surroundings as she went.  
Unknown to Keliana, Wanimua had spent the night roosting above the cavern and he watched his young friend before taking wing and soaring after her.

A while later, there was movement back at the cavern then Keetongu came out and scanned the ground until he found his daughter's trail.  
A low rumble of relief and concern escaped him, which was echoed by the orange/gold cub peering from the entrance.  
_*I wish Keli wouldn't wander*_ Naneki squeaked as his sire rejoined him and they were then joined by Notegeku, and a very miffed Makeo.

_*She went prepared and taken her toy*_ the dark green/gold rahi rumbled, lifting Naneki up and sitting him on her shoulder.  
_*Let's go and see how far she's got*_ her golden mate replied, watching Makeo as the feathered serpent sprang into the air and circled above them.

...

Pausing for a breather, Keliana squeaked in surprise when Wanimua landed close by and walked over chirping anxiously.  
_*Going to see 'Kua, she got badly hurt two days ago. Wani come too?*_ the young rahi asked, giggling as Wanimua nibbled her fingers and glanced at his little friend.  
_*Alright*_ the pheasant rahi chirped firmly when Keliana picked up her bag and smiled winsomely at him, the pair then started towards the area where the remote chute station was.

A few hours had passed when they caught sight of the Kikanalo herd grazing in the distance and Keliana was about to call out a greeting when she and Wanimua heard wing beats approaching and glanced up.  
Hissing anxiously, the winged serpent landed close by and slithered over to check Keliana over until she giggled as his feathers tickled her, _*I'm alright. I just need to see 'Kua*_ the cub protested.  
Moving to join Wanimua, Makeo hissed for several minutes then took off, heading back the way he'd come, _*Let's go, Makeo's going to reassure your family*_ Wanimua chirped, nudging his young friend before starting towards the approaching Kikanalo herd.

The chief and matriarch listened as cub and pheasant rahi explained then while Keliana had a snack they conversed with the rest of the herd before turning back to where the pale green/gold rahi sat watching.

_*We'll take you to the assemblers' village. It's close to the chute and no doubt one of the matoran will take you to Ga-metru*_ the chief rumbled, _*Oh thank you*_ Keliana squeaked, reaching up to rub the chief's nose grinning as she found she could just reach it.  
_*Come on little healer*_ he rumbled, snorting with amusement, giggling delightedly, Keliana scrambled onto the chief's back and clung on tightly, watching as Wanimua took flight and circled around the herd as they started for the village.

...

Busy in the carving of a lintel to replace a chipped one in the arena, Rahal was first to hear the sound of the Kikanalo approaching.  
"Heads up everyone!" the cinnamon hued matoran raised the alarm then scrambled on top of the lintel before jumping for a higher outcrop, the others following swiftly.  
Crouched beside Hafu, Lerihua watched intrigued as the herd thundered towards the village, then unexpectedly, the Kikanalo slowed and stopped.

A murmur of surprise went up at that, then Kela shaded her eyes for a better look, "They have Keliana with them." the Ga-matoran sculptor exclaimed before waving to the cub perched on the chief's back.  
_*You've been seen, little healer*_ the young Kikanalo rumbled softly while Keliana climbed from the chief's back and thanked him and the others for bringing her here.

xXx

Back at Keetongu's cavern, the healing rahi had returned after learning what Makeo had seen and were talking amongst themselves while Notegeku insisted she would fetch their adventurous cub.  
_*May I come too?*_ Naneki squeaked, while the adults began to prepare a bag of herbs and provisions, Keetongu glanced at their hopeful son then rumbled softly to his lifemate.

_*Alright, you can come with me*_ Notegeku finally said, smiling as their orange/gold son squeaked with delight and wrapped his arms around his dam's neck.

xXx

When Keliana finished speaking and glanced up at her copper hued friend as they sat under a awning out of the midday heat, the young rahi hoped he would take her to Kokua.  
"We'd better get started if you want to see Kokua today." Lerihua smiled then nearly choked as Keliana threw her arms around his neck.

"If Pohatu returns before I do could you let him know." the young Toa of Stone asked his friends while Keliana scrambled up as he gave her a boost and she clasped her arms firmly so as not to choke her tall copper friend.

"As soon as he returns Leri." Olcas grinned then he and Rahal watched as their friend switched to his Kakama and with Keliana clinging tightly raced for the chute station.  
Wanimua chirped before fluttering up to perch on a outcrop then shifted around until he was gazing in the direction of Keetongu's cavern.  
"Looks like we'll have more visitors before the day's out." Kela commented as she picked up her chisel and hammer before heading back to her carving of Turaga Dume and Turaga Vakama.  
"They'll be wondering what mischief Keliana will be getting up into." Rahal muttered then nodded when Hafu replied, "She's desperate to see Kokua."  
Muted agreement went around the rest of the carvers, then they returned to their work, all thinking of their winged friend.

xXx

Holding tightly onto Lerihua's hand as they travelled over the Po-metru landscape and the city area came into view, Keliana watched quietly, eager to get to Kokua's side.

"Which way now, Leri?" she piped when they left the chute and she gazed around the busy main station, "Over here sweetheart. This one will take us directly to Ga-metru." the Toa of Stone replied, gesturing to another chute.  
Tugging at her tall friend's hand, Keliana hid her tiredness and she headed in the direction Lerihua had indicated, while the matoran on duty watched them enter the chute.

Arriving at the Ga-metru main station, Lerihua lifted his young friend onto his shoulders and started for Turaga Anuenue's home.

"It's pretty here." the pale green/gold cub murmured as they entered the main square and approached the Turaga of Colour's home, where Gali was sitting outside.  
"Hello Gali, where's 'Kua?" Keliana asked when she and Lerihua reached the Toa Nuva of Water and hugged her tall blue friend.  
"She's in Anuenue's home, I'll take you inside in a moment. Are you hungry?" Gali quietly enquired, "A little. I did bring some berries." the young rahi replied as she gazed around the square.  
As his older sister took charge of their young friend, Lerihua followed them into Anuenue's living room, "You wait here sweetheart and we'll get you something." Gali smiled as Keliana gazed up in amazement at the wind chimes that covered half the ceiling.

Several minutes passed as Keliana tried to stay awake, then the pale green/gold cub thought she heard someone singing.  
Silently she moved to the doorway and glanced around before moving in the direction of the song, peering into the Turaga's bedroom, Keliana stifled a yawn then entered and drew closer to where Kokua lay.  
"Feathers." she whispered, yawned again while blinking drowsily, carefully, she then climbed onto the bed and sat there for a few moments stroking her winged friend's pale face, then as her eye grew heavy she curled up against Kokua and fell deeply asleep.

"Sis, I thought you said Keliana was in the living room." Turaga Anuenue called through to the kitchen, when she entered it ten minutes later, carrying a tray.

"I did leave her there, watching the wind chimes." came the slightly muffled reply while Lerihua came through to join the rainbow hued Turaga.  
"You want to check the garden, bro? I'll check my bedroom." Anuenue said, while placing the tray down and starting for her room.

_"Oh Gali, come and see."_ a gentle whisper reached the blue hued Toa as she finished in the kitchen, _"On my way."_ came the reply as Gali tapped on the window to get their brother's attention.  
"Shush." the rainbow hued Turaga whispered when the Toa entered the bedroom and stood beside her, "Oh sweetheart. She must be exhausted." Lerihua murmured as they watched the sleeping cub and Torahka.  
A tap on the door made them glanced around to see Lewa standing there, hope and worry in his eyes, "Is she awake yet colour-sis?" he anxiously enquired, moving into the room.

"No, not yet. Kokua'll wake when she's ready." Anuenue murmured, while draping a light blanket over their young visitor, "Lewa, will you keep a watch out for Keliana's sire or dam. I'm sure one of them will come for her." the Turaga asked, smiling at the agitated Toa as he shifted from foot to foot.  
"Of course, right away." came Lewa's abrupt reply, before he gazed at the sleepers, "Wish I was that little-small." he added in a gentle tone before leaving the room.

Glancing back to where Anuenue stood, Lerihua saw the Turaga smile briefly then he turned to follow his lanky green brother.  
"Want something, sis?" Gali asked when Anuenue perched on a chair and lent against the table, still watching Kokua and Keliana, as the cub squeaked in her sleep.  
"No thanks, Gali. I'll get something later." the rainbow hued Turaga replied, glancing up at her concerned sister, "I'm going to meditate for a while, so why don't you go and let Kopaka know how things are going?"  
"Are you sure? Aikane and Amaya are still in Ta-metru." Gali exclaimed softly, not that surprised at her rainbow hued sister's suggestion.

"Yes. They are only a thought away and I think the shadow twins are still around." Anuenue replied, moving to squeeze Gali's hand before settling comfortably on her bed.

xXx

Out at the Assembler's village, the matoran were starting to tidy the debris from their days work when Notegeku and Naneki arrived.  
While Hafu and Olcas talked with the dark green gold rahi, Kela showed Naneki what she was doing, "It's so smooth." he commented, rubbing a finger over the finished portion of Dume's robe.  
"It takes a lot of polishing to get the stone like that." Kela explained as she showed the curious young rahi how she'd done it, using a off-cut of stone.

Not long after, Lerihua and Pohatu arrived back and the Toa Voya joined Notegeku to reassure her that Keliana was safe, while Pohatu sat beside Naneki as he had a try at smoothing the rough off cut.  
"It's tricky." the orange/gold cub said, glancing up at his tall brown friend, "But well worth it." Pohatu smiled, glancing around as Lerihua and Notegeku joined them.  
"Leri says he'll come with us." she rumbled, watching her son as he had another go at polishing the off-cut then looked eagerly up at her.

...

It was mid afternoon when the healing rahi, Lewa and Lerihua arrived and sat in Anuenue's garden, while Naneki was distracted by the butterflies, who'd come to investigate the visitors, Lerihua went inside to let the Turaga know.

Hearing someone approaching her bedroom, Anuenue straightened up and briefly checked on Kokua and Keliana, then glanced around as Lerihua paused at the door.  
"Come in bro, they're still asleep." the Turaga reassured him as he joined her at Kokua's bedside, "Notegeku and Naneki are in the garden, they have come to collect Keliana." he replied, watching the cub nestled against their blanket covered sister.  
"I'll go and talk to them, if you'd like to get some juice and beakers." Anuenue said, glancing up at Lerihua as he noticed Lewa gazing anxiously through the windows.

"My friend, it's good to see you." Notegeku heard the Turaga of Colour say as she approached the tree that the healing rahi had sat under.

The Toa Nuva of Air was still gazing through the windows at his closefriend and Keliana when he felt someone tugging at his arm, "Can I see Keli?" Naneki asked when Lewa glanced down startled out of his gloomy thoughts.  
While the lanky green Toa nodded and lifted the orange/gold cub up, the Turaga of Colour reached Notegeku and sat beside her dark green/gold friend.  
"You look tired, Anuenue." Notegeku rumbled softly, her eye scanning the rainbow hued Turaga as she rubbed at her mask, "It's tough trying to sleep easily, even with sleeping draught." Anuenue murmured.

"I spent most of last night dreaming that I was trying to clean away the blood, but it just wouldn't stop flowing." the Turaga whispered with a shudder, watching as Naneki hugged Lewa, both gazing into Anuenue's bedroom windows.  
Notegeku rumbled softly, then lifted Anuenue onto her lap before picking up the bag she'd brought with her, "There are herbs in here that will help Kokua, when she wakes, regain her strength."  
"And one that was used in a draught Nuju used to take when he needed to relax." the dark green/gold rahi added, glancing up as Naneki reached out to lightly tap on the nearest window.

Several minutes later, Keliana came into the garden, rubbing her eye before hurrying over to her dam and rainbow hued friend, followed shortly by Naneki and Lewa, who found that the orange/gold cub refused to let go of his hand.  
Low rumbling came from Notegeku, who lifted Keliana up, placing her beside Turaga Anuenue, squeaking softly, the pale green/gold cub replied to her dam's questions, while Naneki and Lewa joined them, the young rahi tugging at his lanky friend's hand until Lewa sat down, then clambered into his friend's lap and nestled against him.  
_"Someone seeks to comfort our brother."_ Gali silently commented as she, Kopaka and Lerihua joined the small group, _"Every little helps us all."_ Anuenue replied as Keliana then shifted hugged her.

"You can stay over at the coliseum if you like." the Turaga of Colour murmured when the shadows grew longer and everyone finished eating the food that Kopaka and Lerihua brought out.  
For a few minutes the healing rahi watched the butterflies as they settled on the roof of Anuenue's home then glanced at her friends, Naneki still settled on Lewa's lap.  
"That sounds good. Keliana still needs some rest." Notegeku smiled, glancing down at her pale green/gold daughter as she yawned.  
"Can't I stay?" Keliana protested, rubbing her eye before hugging the rainbow hued Turaga, "For now you should return home. I'll ask Wanimua to let you know when Kokua awakens." Anuenue said, gently hugging her young friend.  
Too sleepy to protest further, Keliana squeaked quietly and let Notegeku gather her into her arms while Turaga Anuenue stood up and glanced over to where Naneki had fallen asleep in Lewa's lap, his arms around the lanky green Toa's shoulders.  
After a little persuading, the drowsy orange/gold cub was also nestled in Notegeku's arms, while Lerihua and Lewa, at Anuenue's insistence, said they'd go with the healing rahi to the coliseum.


	3. Chapter 3

_The butterflies flew up from the sleeping form of Kokua's spirit and swirled around her and Rhya Nui before dispersing through out the flowered meadow.  
The dusky Great Spirit watched then called a sphere of light into being so she could check on Kokua's physical form, as she did, the hybrid's eyes opened slightly, their colour a mix of leaf green and intense blue.  
"Mother." an almost inaudible whisper caused the dusky Great Spirit to stiffen in surprise and peer at the spirit in her arms.  
Gently shifting Kokua, Rhya Nui scanned the Torahka's mind, one tiny spark was awake and reacted with a joyful response when the dusky Great Spirit brushed against it.  
"Mother." the semi-conscious spirit murmured, her partially opened eyes turning even bluer as she smiled. Gently resting her free hand over Kokua's heartlight, Rhya Nui smiled back.  
"You're safe little one. Rest, you need to begin regaining your strength." she murmured softly as Kokua reached up to touch her mask.  
"Rest." the Torahka's spirit whispered, her eyes gazing into Rhya's as they began to slowly close, "Mother, will I remember this?" Kokua whispered as she drifted back to sleep.  
Looking down at the sleeping spirit of the one whom she'd made her Daughter, Rhya Nui smiled enigmatically then glanced at Mata Nui as he joined them, his eyes glowing with suppressed amusement.  
"We'll have to see." the Great Spirit commented, glancing at the sphere which showed the scene in Anuenue's bedroom where the Turaga had just dimmed the lightstones, leaving one alight beside Kokua's bed._

xXx

Joining Aikane, Tahu and Lewa in the living room, Turaga Anuenue accepted

the mug of juice her violet hued sister offered her and sat down.  
"Here you go brother." Aikane said, passing a mug to Lewa as she sat back, the lanky Toa nodded and took a deep gulp before suddenly glancing at the remaining juice, "This hasn't been lace-doctored with some form of sleeping draught has it?" he asked suspiciously.  
Anuenue couldn't help but smile in spite of her worry. "No Lewa, I promise that that drink is sleeping draught free. I cannot, however guarantee that of the next one." Aikane chuckled, the sound echoed by Turaga Anuenue while Tahu rolled his eyes.  
"We could have done with something to help us relax though." he commented, placing his mug down before he stood up, stifling a yawn.

"As Slàna's using my bed, I'll crash in the spare room with Lewa and Tahu, while you take the remaining bed in my room, sis." the rainbow hued Turaga said, wearily rubbing her mask before moving to join Tahu.  
"Can't I?" Lewa asked plaintively when Aikane agreed, "No, not yet." Anuenue gently replied, "I know you're not the most patient, brother. We all have to wait." she added, catching hold of the lanky Toa's hand.  
"Alright, colour-sis." he muttered, as everyone left the living room and headed for the bedrooms, when Lewa stopped to watch Aikane enter Anuenue's bedroom, it took her and Tahu several minutes to get him to move into the spare bedroom.

"Settle down bro. Or I _will_ go and find some sleeping draught then get Tahu to sit on you!" Anuenue snapped, frustrated tiredness breaking through her self-control, after the door had closed and they stood in the centre of the bedroom.  
Lewa flushed, bowed and silently retreated to a bed in the corner, Tahu watched then waited for Anuenue to decide which bed she would use.  
Eventually the Turaga of Colour settled on the bed nearest the door, placing her staff nearby before she pulled the blankets over and dimmed the lightstones with the aid of her Kanohi Ruaorea.  
In the faint light cast by the shards in Anuenue's staff, Tahu found a nearby bed and got comfy, his gaze switching between Lewa, who'd drifted into sleep and Anuenue, who lay on her back gazing up at the ceiling.  
_"We all feel the same."_ he thought as sleep over came him and the fiery Toa drifted off.

xXx

_The sound of small wings fluttering around her, slowly roused Aikane and as she sat up, rubbing her eyes the butterflies perched on the flowers around her watching expectantly.  
Glancing around, the Toa of Twilight saw the brilliant silver/white and dusky forms of the Great Spirits nearby, Rhya Nui with Kokua's spirit in her arms.  
Seeing that his daughter had woken, the Great Spirit smiled and beckoned her over._

Sitting between the Great Spirits, Aikane peered anxiously peered at her winged sister's spirit, while the butterflies, which had accompanied her fluttered around them before alighting on Rhya's shoulders.

_"When you ask the shadow twins to examine that tunnel tell them to take care." Mata Nui said when several minutes had passed and Aikane was drowsily leaning against his side, her eyes drooping wearily.  
"Yes Father, I will." the violet hued spirit mumbled as she returned to sleep and then back to her body._

"I'll leave you in peace, Sister." the Great Spirit smiled at Rhya Nui as she shifted Kokua's spirit and the butterflies moved and fluttered around them.  
"Thank you Brother, I think Turaga Anuenue is going to have her work cut out with Lewa over the next week or so." the dusky Great Spirit smiled, then both glanced at Kokua's spirit as she dreamily murmured her closefriend's name.

xXx

Everyone was asleep when sometime around 3 a.m. something landed lightly on the roof. Whatever it was shifted about for a few minutes, rumbling to itself before lowering a graceful silvery green head down to look through the windows, looking for the fast winged one.  
He eventually came across Anuenue's window, rumbling excitedly as he saw his friend. He shuffled closer to the edge of the roof, happily nudging the window until it opened wide enough for him to reach right in.  
He was in such a haste to get in that he slipped from the roof and landed heavily in the garden below, tail trashing the bushes while narrowly missing the tree and wall.  
Not to be deterred though, he stuck his head in through the window, rumbling and trying to nudge Kokua with his snout. Unable to reach, he growled with frustration, then drew back and began nudging the violet one sleeping nearby.

"Huh...?" she murmured sleepily, opening one eye to look at him, before shrieking and scrambling out of bed. The phase dragon watched patiently as she awoke properly and cautiously approached, looking slightly nervous. She reached out hesitantly to stroke his snout, before breaking out in a smile as he nudged her again, crooning softly as he looked back over at his winged friend, slightly concerned at how pale she seemed. The violet one watched him with curiosity, apparently understanding.  
"You miss her, don't you?" she asked, moving to scratch him behind the ears. Speur grunted, dipping his head in assent, nudging her again before suddenly growling happily as he smelt a familiar scent.

"Thought I recognised that growl," Sheranu's voice said cheerily from outside. "What are you doing here, you great clumsy beast?"  
Speur nudged Aikane again then withdrew his head from the window, playfully knocking Sheranu over as he did so. Aikane leaned out the window; unable to stifle a laugh as the young Air Toa charged the dragon in a mock attack, only to be knocked to the ground again by Speur, who obviously enjoyed the game.  
"Toa Aikane, what's going on?" a sleepy voice asked as Slàna sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It's so early..."

"That it is..." Aikane said, glancing over at Slàna. "Knock it off, the pair of you, it's far too early for all that noise,"  
"Sorry sis," Sheranu grinned, coming to stand beside the window.  
"Is...is that the phase dragon?" Slàna asked, taking a nervous step back as Speur joined his tall green friend. "He's so friendly...I always thought he was scary,"  
"Who, Speur? Nah, he's just a great big goof-ball," Sheranu said, laughing as his legs were swept out from beneath him by the phase dragon's tail, Speur stuck his head through the window again, gently nudging Slàna.  
When she froze, unsure of what to do, he prodded her again and this time the healer smiled, reaching up to scratch his muzzle. "Now go on before you wake any one else." Aikane yawned as Slàna finished scratching Speur's muzzle and returned to her rest.

"Will do shadow-sis. Come on big guy, let go fly-soar." Sheranu said, just as Speur whipped his tail around and sent the malachite hued Toa sprawling again.  
Rumbling happily, Speur let his multi hued green friend climb onto his back and clasp his arms around Speur's neck before shooting up into the pre dawn sky.  
Yawing deeply, Aikane stumbled back to her bed, pausing briefly to peer at Kokua, then fell onto her bed and swiftly fell asleep.

When Slàna and Aikane woke again, they could smell breakfast and Turaga Anuenue was lent against the door-frame, watching all three, "You'd better hurry before Tahu scoffs the lot. Lewa's still sleeping." she commented, when they had hugged.

"I'll follow shortly." Anuenue replied as Aikane and Slàna hurried for the rainbow hued Turaga's living room when the healer paused and glanced back at her.  
Slàna nodded, "We'll keep back some food for you." she said before turning to catch up with Aikane.

"Oh sister, I miss hearing you sing." Anuenue whispered, gently rubbing Kokua's right hand before resting it back on the rolled up blanket, palm upwards to let the sunlight shine on the rainbow spark.

Several minutes passed then the rainbow hued Turaga left her bedroom as Aikane exclaimed that she was in danger of losing her breakfast.

While she headed for the living room, Lewa emerged from the spare bedroom and also began to head for the living room; he suddenly paused and glanced towards Anuenue's bedroom.

Lewa's eyes glowed brightly as he turned and headed for her bedroom, passing the Turaga of Colour as he headed there.  
"Lewa, get back here." she snapped, annoyance colouring her tone, "But I thought I heard something!" the Toa of Air protested, edging away from the exasperated Turaga of Colour, "It's been three days, she has to wake up soon!"  
Anuenue smacked her staff into her palm, moving closer as she backed Lewa up against the wall, "No, she doesn't. She will wake up when she's ready, got it? Her body needs time to recover,"  
"Yeah, I know but..."

"But nothing! I told you that either our sisters or myself would let you know as soon as Kokua wakes." Anuenue paused to catch her breath, as Lewa shuffled his feet, and 'listened' to Aikane's suggestion.  
"Now listen, Speur is missing Kokua badly, he came over early this morning and woke Aikane. She said she'd get you to go race with him and there is something I need you to do."  
Looking at his frustrated sister, Lewa realized that he would be in serious trouble if he hung around and that for all her bluster she was as worried about Kokua as he.  
"What is it you want-need me to do, Turaga?" the lanky green Toa asked softly, in reply, the rainbow hued Turaga took out the remains of Kokua's pendant and placed it in his palm, "Find or make a replacement and if the colour doesn't match I'll sort that out."

Lewa stared in shock at the broken pendant then at Turaga Anuenue, "I.. I'll do my best." he whispered, before crouching to hug her then swiftly left the house, hoping she'd not noticed the fresh tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

As Lewa vanished out the front door, Anuenue rubbed her suddenly damp mask then smiled as a sudden yelp came from the living room.

"Hey if there's any killing to be done in here, I'll do it." came the Turaga's amused voice as she entered the living room to find Tahu on the floor, while his closefriend thumped him with a cushion.  
Slàna giggled, another cushion in her hands as she stood guard in front of the remaining food, "Turaga, help." the fiery Toa spluttered as Aikane suddenly dropped the cushion and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Let him breath sis." Anuenue said when she'd claimed her breakfast and thanked Slàna, who smiled and went to watch over Kokua.  
"I take it Lewa was hearing things?" Tahu commented when he'd regained his breath and sat back beside Aikane, who was 'talking' with Gali and Amaya.

"Yes I know how he feels." Anuenue replied, her eyes misting over with memory, "I'm just worried that he'll try and push Kokua's recovery too quickly." she added, shaking the memories away.  
"We'll make sure that he doesn't, sis. Resha and Solis have agreed to help." Aikane quietly reassured the rainbow hued Turaga as she sighed.  
"That's a great help, thanks sis." Anuenue smiled, and then while Tahu and Aikane planned on keeping Lewa occupied, she finished her breakfast.

xXx

In Lakino's, Gali was showing the sky blue healer the herbs and berries that Notegeku had brought with her.  
"It shouldn't take long to make the draught to rebuild Kokua's strength." Lakino murmured, absently sorting the herbs and berries into portions, then she picked up the root which Notegeku said would give dreamless relaxing sleep.  
"I hope Turaga Anuenue doesn't mind if I read up on this one. There might be other uses for it." the healer commented as Gali returned and placed several freshly cleaned canisters on the work surface.  
"Don't see why not. Will you need anyone to help?" the blue hued Toa enquired, watching as Lakino put one portion of the dried berries into a mortar and began to blend them into a paste.

"If you spot Cùram, I'm sure she'll want to help. Thanks Gali." Lakino said with a smile as she scrapped the paste into the nearest canister before starting on the next portion.  
Gali smiled, "Of course, I'm surprised that she hasn't tapped on your door yet."  
Then both jumped as there was a rapid flurry of knocks, switching to her Akaku, the Toa Nuva of Water chuckled, "It is Cùram."  
"I wonder if she's physic?" Lakino snickered, rubbing juice from her hands before heading for the door.  
"Come in, I was just asking Toa Gali if she'd keep an eye out for you." Lakino said, opening the door just as the blue/sand hued matoran was about to knock again. "Oh!" Cùram giggled, a faint blush evident on her mask, "You don't mind me wanting to help then?" she added, following Lakino through to her workroom.

Bowing to Toa Gali, who smiled then left, heading for Po-metru, the sky blue healer smiled, "Of course not. All help appreciated."  
"Brill, what can I do?" Cùram asked as she set her bag down and began to rummage in it, glancing curiously at the herb and berry portions.  
"Well, chopping the herbs finely would be a great start." Lakino smiled at her eager friend.  
Nodding, Cùram moved to stand beside Lakino and while the sky blue healer resumed blending the berries to paste, putting the squashy result into the remaining canisters, Cùram reduced the herbs to fine pieces and added them to the canisters.

xXx

_Kokua's spirit stirred and slowly opened her eyes, gazing at the butterflies fluttering around her and the dusky Great Spirit holding her.  
"Mmm... Rhya, where are we?" the semi conscious spirit asked as Rhya Nui eased her slightly up, moving Kokua's wings to rest over her legs.  
"In the flowered meadow, the butterflies and I have been watching over you." Rhya smiled, gently stroking the Torahka's forehead.  
Bemused, Kokua blinked drowsily then stiffened as she gasped, raising her hands to her chest, "The tunnel. Lewa!"  
"It's alright winged singer. You were nearly fully healed by Keliana, your body is recovering from the trauma and you'll awake fully when the time is right." the dusky Great Spirit gently soothed the anxious blue/silver spirit as she shivered._

_"May I sit up a bit, please?" Kokua asked quietly after watching the butterflies for a while, "Of course, just relax." Rhya Nui replied, smiling at the hybrid's spirit as she glanced up at her.  
When Kokua was comfortable she and the dusky Great Spirit watched the butterflies some more, then the Torahka's spirit began to study Rhya's mask, a puzzled look in her eyes._

Watching from the mist, Mata Nui grinned broadly, then left his sister and Kokua's spirit alone.

"What's puzzling you, winged singer?" the gentle comment broke into Kokua's musing and she realized with a start that she'd been staring at the dusky Great Spirit for sometime.

_"I...I...did I really call you mother?" the blue/silver spirit blurted, blushing deeply as she lowered her gaze and became extremely interested in a nearby flower.  
Gently, Rhya Nui placed her hand under Kokua's chin and encouraged her to look up, "Yes, little one and I'm not offended." she reassured the embarrassed spirit resting in her lap.  
"I thought it was a dream." Kokua whispered, her cheeks still glowing pink as a shy smile began to show.  
Chuckling reached the pair and they looked around as the brilliant silver/white form of Mata Nui entered the meadow and walked over to join them.  
"Not a dream, winged singer." he said, settling opposite Rhya Nui, for several minutes nothing could be heard except for the butterflies' wings as the two Great Spirits gazed at each other.  
Unknown to Kokua's spirit, the two were conversing about whether and when Rhya should tell Kokua._

_"Winged singer, Mata Nui and I are going for a walk. You'll be watched over by the butterflies." the dusky Great Spirit said as she gently moved Kokua's spirit onto the grass.  
Nodding, the hybrid's spirit did admit she was feeling tired and watched curiously as the Great Spirit went over to the mist and returned a few minutes later with a pillow spun from the mist.  
"Sleep well." was the last thing Kokua heard before she fell asleep, the butterflies then converged from all parts of the flowered meadow and settled on the sleeping spirit._

xXx

Over in Le-metru, Lewa sat on the moto-hub roof staring blankly at the view, his hand clasping Kokua's broken pendant so tightly that it had cut the skin.  
"Featherheart, come back to us. Come back to me." the lanky green Toa whispered, the words vanishing in the strong breezes gusting around him.

A dot appeared in the distance and rapidly grew until the phase dragon and Sheranu hovered close to the roof, Speur rumbling excitedly at seeing his friend.  
"Elder brother, Aikane got rouse-woken by our winged friend early. She said she'd ask-enquire if you'd help keep him amused-happy." the malachite hued Toa called out, then he and the rahi waited to see what the Toa Nuva of Air would do.

Stifling a sigh, Lewa put the pendant away then pulled out his Air-katana, wincing slightly as one scraped against his cut palm, then jumped from the roof, activating his Miru Nuva as he did.

xXx

Over in Po-metru, Velika was busy refining the plans he'd drawn up when the Toa had fallen sick. Humming under his breath, the inventor nodded satisfied then rolled up the plans and went to eat.

Analu looked up as the door of Velika's workshop closed and smiled as her closefriend entered the living room, "Kokua?" the bronze hued matoran asked while he helped himself to lunch and Analu ate hers.  
"Still asleep, Anuenue says Kokua will wake when she's ready. It's strange not hearing her singing." Analu replied, absently tracing the emerald pattern on her hand.

xXx

As Toa and phase dragon, Sheranu clinging on tightly, raced across the landscape of Le-metru, Speur could sense that his lanky green friend was worried about his blue/silver winged friend.  
Then as the moto-hub came back into sight, the phase dragon slowed down and rumbled loudly, breaking into Lewa's preoccupation, then when the lanky green Toa turned around to face the large rahi, Speur gently nudged him.  
The phase dragon then moved under Lewa before rising up until he was sitting on Speur's back behind Sheranu.  
"Put-store your blades away, air-bro and hang on!" the malachite hued Toa commented, guessing what his winged rahi friend had in mind.

When his dark green friend tapped a heel lightly against Speur's back, the phase dragon gathered himself then raced across the sky at top speed, the Toa clinging on tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Po-metru, Velika and Analu were returning to his infrequently used workshop when they were joined by Tehutti and Onepu.  
"We need your help sorting out a problem." the purple masked inventor explained, grinning as Velika pretended to be annoyed, though everyone could see the gleam in his eyes.

Following his friends, the Voya Nuian inventor tugged Analu's hand, knowing she had no tasks waiting for her in Ga-metru.  
While they headed for the nearest chute, Pohatu and Lerihua were discussing way they could help their sisters and keep Lewa distracted so he wouldn't make too much of a pest of himself.

"I've just remembered, Kokua's pendant was broken." the brown hued Toa commented as they headed along the street towards his home.  
"Think we'll be able to find a stone identical in colour?" Lerihua asked, glancing up at the chute overhead spotting his friends speeding through it and chuckling at their antics.  
"Remember what Turaga Dume said when he saw Turaga Anuenue doing that?" Pohatu laughed as two of the matoran swapped Kanoka discs before shooting out of sight.  
"Not half as much as Nuju, and I still think Matau would have joined in had Nokama not tripped him up and sat on him!" Lerihua snickered, remembering the expressions on the other Turaga's masks at what their 'younger' sister had done on the way to her first midwinter festival.

Clinging tightly to Sheranu, Lewa found himself revelling in the speed that the phase dragon had reached, then realized that they were soaring over the Po-metru region.  
Before Speur and Sheranu realized what was happening, Lewa had let go and had been pulled from the rahi's back by the slipstream.  
Startled, the phase dragon roared and swiftly dove to try and catch his lanky green friend, as he did, Sheranu exclaimed, his comment swept away by the speed.  
Calmly pulling his Air-katana out, the Toa Nuva of Air activated his Miru and pulled out of the headlong dive, shooting back up towards his friends.  
Back-winging furiously, Speur rumbled in amazement as Lewa soared back up to him and his multi green friend.

"You worry-scared us, bro." Sheranu grumbled as Speur nudged his lanky green friend, "Sorry, Speur, Shenu. I just wanted to see-feel what going at that speed-velocity felt like."  
"Next time attempt-try to tell us first." the malachite Toa replied, a smile creeping across his Kanohi Leighis.  
Lewa was about to reply, when they heard a distant whistle, "Look, we're right-over the area where Pohatu live-dwells."  
"I'll fly-ride Speur back to Le-metru if you want to stay-visit, bro." Sheranu quietly commented, as Speur twitched, wanting to go and rest in his lair.

"Thanks bro, I'll start the search-hunt for a replacement stone." the lanky Air Toa replied, a smile, the first of the day, crossing his Miru.

Standing in the Po-metru main square, looking up at the distant figures hovering in the skies above them, Pohatu chuckled before sticking his fingers in his mouth and producing an ear-splitting whistle, which had Lerihua covering his ears.

A few moments later, the smaller figure dived towards the waiting Toa of Stone while the larger one flew in the direction of Le-metru.

"Would you like something to eat and drink, brother?" Pohatu asked when Lewa landed and came to join him and Lerihua, putting his Air-katana away as he did.  
"Sounds good, I miss-lost track of the time." their lanky brother replied, absently taking Kokua's pendant out and weaving the chain between his fingers.  
The Toa Voya's eyes grew wide when he saw the damaged stone, then glanced at Lewa who moved to follow Pohatu.

"Can you remember where Olcas found it?" Lerihua asked when they'd settled in the living room and tucked into lunch.  
"Think so, and Kela carved it so I'm certain she'll carve another." Pohatu replied, hastily swallowing his mouthful to answer his younger brother's question.

"Do you think it'll be ready before Kokua wake-rouses?" Lewa wondered, while he gazed in the direction of Ga-metru, absently picking at his food.  
"It's very likely, but you'd better eat something or you'll be unwell when our feather-sis awakens." the Toa Nuva of Stone chided his lanky brother.  
Smiling ruefully, Lewa nodded and began eating properly, "Ease up bro, we're all worried about Kokua." Lerihua added, before taking his dishes through to the kitchen.  
It didn't take long for Lewa to finish, then the trio left Pohatu's and headed for the workshop Olcas shared with Rahal and Kela.

xXx

_Opening her eyes, Kokua's spirit watched the butterflies covering her like a blanket, the nearest peering curiously at her.  
"Are Rhya and Mata Nui still talking?" she murmured as several butterflies began shifting their wing colours to show their delight that she was awake.  
__"We've finished, Kokua."__ the musical voice of Rhya Nui came floating across the flowered meadow, causing most of the butterfly flock to rise up and head in the dusky Great Spirit's direction.  
Finding strength from somewhere, Kokua slowly sat up and watched her approaching, wondering about the gentle smile on Rhya's Hau._

_"It's good to see you regaining your strength."__ she commented, sitting gracefully beside the hybrid and gently hugging her.  
"I still feel strange, like I need more sleep."_

_"It will pass, now there is something I would like to tell you. If you feel strong enough."__ Rhya softly replied, smiling as Kokua lent against her, her wings drooping wearily.  
"Maybe later." she then whispered as Kokua yawned, exhausted from the simple action of sitting up, "Mmmm." came the drowsy reply as the hybrid fell asleep._

xXx

Having reached the workshop, the Toa knocked and when Olcas called out, entered the carver's workshop.  
When Lewa had finished explaining, he passed Olcas the broken pendant, "Hmm," he murmured, placing the pendant on the work surface.  
"Now where did I put it?" came the comment as the umber hued matoran opened a cupboard and began rummaging in the boxes stored there.

Lewa was starting to get restless when an exclamation of delight came from behind the boxes and Olcas's hand shot up holding a large piece of green stone.

While they helped Olcas tidy up, over in Ko-metru, Kopaka watched Gali as she 'talked' with Aikane and Turaga Anuenue.  
When she blinked and sighed he passed a beaker to her, "Thanks, Kokua still sleeps and, as far as, Anuenue guesses Lewa is either in Le- or Po-metru." the blue hued Toa said, leaning against her closefriend as he rested an arm over her shoulder.

The rest of the day passed slowly, some of the matoran managed to get an update on Kokua's condition and passed it on to their friends.  
Meanwhile Aikane finally remembered to have a word with the shadow twin Toa and they swiftly headed out to the Po-metru desert.

Pausing on the way, they went to speak with Keetongu and Notegeku and were jumped on by Naneki and Keliana.  
By the time the cubs settled down, night had fallen and the shadow twins knew exactly where to begin looking.  
"Thank you for your help. I hope we can clear up what happened." Aikane's shadow twin said, bowing to the healing rahi.  
"When you do, please let us know." their dark green/gold friend asked as the cubs squeaked in their sleep, "Oh definitely." Tahu's replied before following the others into the night.

Reappearing at the natural amphitheatre, the shadow twins glanced around then headed for the tunnel where Kokua had so nearly died.  
Keeping to the walls, they followed the trail of blood until they reached where it stopped; silently they then scoured the immediate area.  
Examining a hole burnt into the wall and listening to their icy and earthen brothers as they calculated the trajectory of the light-bolt.  
"It's as well that we can do this." Hakinu's whispered while the group slowly moved down the tunnel, a thin layer of wall between them and the tunnel.  
"Look!" Onua's exclaimed, suddenly pointing to the distant object, as he gestured, his hand emerged from the wall.  
Almost instantly there came a flash of blinding light and something shot towards the Toa Nuva's shadow twin.

"Scatter quick-fast!" Lewa's yelled, grabbing his brother and dragging him further into the wall.

For several moments there was silence then the shadow twins regrouped, "Well dragged bro." Onua's murmured, as the group took it in turns to examine the fresh, still smoking, hole where the shadow twin Toa Nuva's arm had emerged into the tunnel.  
"Any-time brother." came the reply before they followed the others towards the strange object.

xXx

Back in Ga-metru, Turaga Anuenue thanked Lakino and Cùram for their work in making up the canisters as they stacked them in the cool room.

"Is there anything else we can do to help?" Cùram enquired after she'd joined Slàna to look at Kokua.  
"For now I can't think of anything. But if you could help make that sleeping draught up, I have the feeling I will not be the only one needing some."  
"On it." Cùram grinned before hurrying back to Lakino's.  
"Eager to help any way she can." Slàna murmured, sitting beside Turaga Anuenue while she rubbed her mask.  
"Indeed, I wonder how Lewa's doing." the rainbow hued Turaga murmured, pouring out juice for her cobalt hued friend and herself as the evening sunlight shone on the trees outside.

xXx

Over in Po-metru, the Toa in question was absently fidgeting with the broken pendant watching as Olcas marked out the size he knew Kela would need.  
Catching the puzzled expression on his brother's mask, Pohatu quietly explained, "The larger the piece, the better the detail."  
"Toa Lewa may I get that bit please?" Olcas quietly asked, as the lanky green Toa thought about how his closefriend was doing.  
"Here you go. I'd better go and find something to keep me busy-occupied." Lewa said, carefully placing the pendant in the umber hued matoran's hand, "Thank you."  
"I'll do my best to make it identical." came the Ga-matoran carver's voice as she and Rahal entered the workshop.

"You are welcome to watch if you wish." Kela said, placing her tools out and glancing at the lanky green Toa.

"Thanks, but I'd only get twitchy and that would mess-put you off. I'll fly-soar back to Ga-metru, maybe featherheart has woken." Lewa replied, smiling as Kela nodded then turned back to the piece of stone.  
Leaving the matoran, Kela now oblivious to their departure, Lerihua said he'd let Lewa know when the pendant was ready, then he and Pohatu watched as their lanky green brother headed into the twilight.  
"I'll go and see if Kopaka has any ideas for keeping our worried bro calm." Pohatu said quietly when Lerihua suggested that he'd go and see if Onua had any ideas. 

xXx

"It looks like some kind of machine, but for what?" Tahu's shadow twin muttered, then winced as Lewa's kicked him in the shins, "Apart from shooting at people." Hakinu's added, firmly pulling Lewa's away before he had another go at their fiery brother.

"Maybe it's protecting something." Ferinus's mused, peering intently at the now visible, to the shadow twins, bulky mechanism taking up half the tunnel.  
"I'm going to have a word with Tehutti and Nuparu, if they're still awake, see if they might be able to tell us what this might be." Onua's said, glancing at the Toa Nuva shadow twins, whom nodded.  
"It's not Exo-Toa armour, that's for certain." Kopaka's added before their ebon hued brother vanished.  
The Toa Voya shadow twins glanced curiously at their 'elder' brothers and sisters then listened fascinated as they explained.

xXx

It was fully dark by the time Lewa landed in the garden behind Gali's and before he'd had a chance to peer into Anuenue's bedroom window, Amaya caught his attention. The rainbow hued Toa beckoned to her lanky brother, then, when he joined her, led him into Gali's living room.  
"Featherheart?" the lanky green Toa asked hopefully, then slumped into a squashy chair when his sisters said there was no change.  
"Here bro, have something to eat." Gali murmured, pushing a dish into her despondent brother's hands as he stared out the window.

Lewa was still sitting there when Turaga Anuenue joined them and sat beside Amaya, concern in her glance at the lanky green Toa now watching her.

"Still no change, sorry bro." she said before he could ask, then moved to hug him, "It's getting warm." Anuenue whispered, tapping the dish her lanky brother held.  
"And if you don't eat, when Kokua wakes she'll be unhappy about you neglecting yourself." Gali murmured, glancing around at his sisters, Lewa saw they were all concerned for him, nodded quietly and began to eat.

Unseen by them, Turaga Anuenue's shadow twin smiled as her real self offered her brother some chilled chocolate, then vanished from Gali's to emerge in Anuenue's bedroom.  
Watching from the shadows she watched as Lakino entered the room and flopped down into a squashy chair while Cùram joined Slàna and listened to her update.

When the healers had settled and drifted off to sleep, the shadow twin Turaga slipped out of the shadows and moved to peer at Kokua.  
Then when several minutes passed, she lightly stroked the Torahka's pale face then departed to wait for the shadow twin Toa to return.

xXx

_When she roused again, Kokua realized several of the Turaga were sitting with Rhya Nui.  
Dume smiled when he noticed her watching them, __"How are you feeling, Kokua?"__ he asked, while the others glanced around and Rhya Nui dismissed the sphere they'd been watching._

_"A little stronger, thank you." the hybrid murmured, surprised to find she was still lent against the dusky Great Spirit.  
"You take it easy feather-sis." Matau said, as the Turaga bowed to the dusky Great Spirit then returned to the spirit realm.  
When they had left and the butterflies returned to perch on Rhya Nui and Kokua, she glanced down and smiled, __"You feel up to listening to what I wish to tell you?" l__ooking up at her, Kokua smiled, "I don't feel as tired as last time. But I'm not sure how long I can stay awake for."_

_"Then let's get started." __the dusky blue/silver Great Spirit chuckled, brushing a hand over Kokua's wings.  
__"Cast your mind back to your earliest memory."__ Rhya said softly, watching the Torahka's spirit as she blinked in surprise then shivered slightly.  
"I-I remember darkness all around me, the-then there was a something warm in my-my right palm." Kokua whispered, her gaze growing distant as she spoke about her first memory.  
"The warmth spread upwards, travelling all through me, Th-then I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't." the hybrid fell silent and nestled closer to Rhya Nui.  
__"It's alright little one, you were never his. I knew you were special when I reached out to your spirit, my Daughter." __at those words, Rhya Nui glanced at Kokua, whom looked stunned, her mouth wide as she tried to speak._

_Several minutes passed as the Torahka stared at a nearby patch of flowers, struggling to accept what the dusky Great Spirit had just said.  
"M-m-mother." came a whisper and as Rhya Nui glanced down, she felt moisture landing on the arm around Kokua.  
__"Easy little one, I know it's a shock for you."__ Rhya whispered, gently brushing Kokua's tears away then she began to hum a relaxing tune._

_"Wo-would it be alright for me to tell Turaga Anuenue and Lewa?" the hybrid whispered when some time had passed and her wings began to twitch in time to the melody.  
__"I've got no problem with you doing that." __Rhya chuckled gently, __"Neither do I." __Mata Nui's voice floated out from the mist surrounding the flowered meadow.  
Both glanced in the direction that the Great Spirit's voice had come from, and Rhya smiled as her brother entered the area and moved to join her and Kokua.  
__"You're looking a bit brighter."__ he smiled, crouching beside Kokua, who blushed then giggled as he brushed a finger over her wing, tickling her.  
__"Now I think it's time you should get some more rest."__ Mata Nui said, after he and Rhya had quietly talked for a while.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

The following few days passed fairly quietly, with the Toa Nuva and Voya spending most of their time keeping Lewa distracted.  
Several times he went over to Ga-metru and once or twice departed looking unhappy and strangely coloured.

All this time, the shadow twins, Nuparu and Tehutti had raided the archives, eventually deciding that the shadow twins should draw the machine.  
While over in Ga-metru, as Kokua slept, the healers, Turaga Anuenue and several Toa had kept moving her wings and limbs so that she wouldn't wake up stiff.  
"If Lewa knew we were doing this, he'd get rather nasty." Tein'a said quietly as those in Anuenue's living room tried to relax, the Turaga looking weary as she lent back in a chair.  
"Here, Anuenue. This'll help." Solisha murmured, shifting to offer her a beaker, "Thank you, Solis. You and Tein'a should get some rest, Malie will be waiting for you." the rainbow hued Turaga replied, managing a smile for the weary Toa.

When they'd bowed and headed over to Solisha's home, Anuenue glanced at her violet hued sister, "Where's Lewa?"  
"Over in Gali's with Tahu, you want me to go and see how he's doing?"  
"Please, sis." Anuenue replied as they stood up, nodding Aikane squeezed her sister's shoulder then left the living room.

xXx

_They were walking along through the desert heading out to the amphitheatre. Kokua turned to face him with a huge smile on her face when there was a flash of brilliant light and a faint pop. Kokua crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap, her eyes closing and her heartlight flickering out as Lewa screamed and threw himself down beside her._

"No!"  
The Toa of Air sat bolt upright in his bed, drenched in cold sweat and trembling. He swore under his breath and rested his forehead against the cool wall of the bedroom. He'd been haunted by that same nightmare every time he had fallen asleep since the trip out to the amphitheatre, and he was nearing exhaustion. Several minutes passed before the green hued Toa sighed and disentangled himself from the blankets, and after a quick glance to see that his brother was still sound asleep, headed out into the kitchen.  
"Featherheart," he murmured, absently staring out the window of Gali's kitchen to where a dim glow marked Anuenue's bedroom in the next house. His hands were moving mechanically, mindlessly fixing himself a hot drink. He carried it over to the kitchen table and sat, staring into the steaming mug as he tried to chase away the horrible thoughts in his head.

"Are you gonna drink that bro, or just let it go cold?" a voice asked, as it's owner lowered himself into the chair opposite. Lewa glanced up in surprise to see Tahu holding his own mug and watching him back.  
"I haven't decided yet," he said dully, taking a half-hearted swig and going back to staring out the window.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Oh just great-happy, fire-brother," Lewa muttered peevishly, realising his mask was damp. "Never better,"  
"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Both glanced around to see Aikane enter, looking tired and worn. She moved to sit beside her closefriend and tugged the mug out of his hands and took a sip.  
"It's four a.m., what are you all doing awake?" she asked again.  
"Nightmares?" Tahu asked of Lewa, who looked up, startled.  
"Yeah...how did you...?"  
"For weeks after we rescued Aikane from that...place - sorry," he added as Aikane shuddered violently. "For weeks I had nightmares about that...they changed, turned into different dreams, but they always had the same ending. No matter what I did, or how fast I moved, I was always too late to save her. I still get them occasionally...but they do fade after a while bro,"

Lewa nodded gratefully, ducking his head as his eyes suddenly burned.

"I...I just need to know she's alright," he muttered, trying to dismiss the lump

in his throat.

"She's fine brother," Aikane said, a faint edge creeping into her voice.

"I know, but..."

"It doesn't help," Tahu answered, sighing deeply as Lewa buried his mask in his hands, shoulders shaking as a week of worry and sleeplessness caught up with him. He looked over at Aikane, saying; "When we all got sick that time, you took longer to recover remember? You spent a day and a half in the same state as

Kokua...I was worried out of my mind about you, drove everyone to distraction.

Seven days would have just about killed me,"

"At least you got to see her," Lewa muttered in a muffled voice. "I keep getting chase-shooed away...I'm not gonna try and wake her, I'm not that daft-stupid.

All I want to do is sit with her, keep her company for a bit..."

Aikane's eyes gazed into space for a few minutes, then she glanced at her lanky brother and smiled, "Anuenue asks if you'd keep her company tonight?"  
Lewa blinked, stunned by the sudden invitation, then silently stood up, drink forgotten, and hurried out the kitchen.  
"Come on beloved, let's get some rest." Tahu murmured as Aikane failed to suppress a yawn, then let him lead her into the spare bedroom.

Stretching until she'd worked the stiffness from her shoulders, Anuenue then headed back to her bedroom, smiling as she replaced the blanket over Lakino, who was out cold.  
Sitting beside Kokua's bed, the Turaga of Colour gazed hopefully at her winged sister's face while 'listening' to Aikane's report.  
_"Could you ask Lewa if he'd come and keep me company? You could do with a rest."_ she silently asked then smiled at Aikane's reply.

Moments later, there was a soft tap on the door-frame and at the Turaga's nod, Lewa moved to join her.  
Silently the Air Toa sat beside Anuenue, who sighed quietly then lent against him, "Can you forgive me for what I did, keeping you from Kokua?"  
The unexpected question startled Lewa from his contemplation of Kokua's pale face.  
To his surprise, the rainbow hued Turaga's eyes were brimming with unshed tears as she peered up at him, "Oh Colour-sis." he whispered, hugging her as she brushed the tears away.  
They sat silent for a few minutes, then Anuenue gestured to two beakers on the table.  
"We've both been having nightmares caused by Kokua's injury. Lakino and Cùram found the recipe for the draught Nuju occasionally used in his notes. We both need some dreamless sleep." the Turaga explained while using her Matatu to bring the beakers over to where they sat.

Seeing her lanky brother's puzzlement, Anuenue explained, "You aren't the only one who's been having nightmares about what's happened, and ordinary sleeping draughts haven't stopped me from dreaming."  
A shudder ran down the Turaga's spine as she whispered that she didn't want to dream about blood any more  
"So this will break-stop the dreams?" Lewa asked, swirling the contents of his beaker around, "Yes." Anuenue murmured, blinking wearily while settling more comfortably against his side as she emptied hers.  
"Tastes nice." the Toa of Air muttered, yawning as he lent back in the couch and fell asleep, arms around the rainbow hued Turaga as they finally got the rest they desperately needed.

Next day, as the suns rose over the Po-metru desert, deep in the tunnel but out of range of the mysterious weapon, Nuparu and Tehutti were having breakfast while waiting for the shadow twins.  
"I wonder how they're doing?" Nuparu mused, doodling in the sandy floor, his gaze turned to where the shadow twins had vanished last night.  
"We're getting there, not much left to sketch." came Ferinus's shadow twin's comment as he moved out of the shadow, apologizing to the startled matoran

"There's a lot more holes in the walls and ceiling than before." Kopaka's added, slumping beside his shadow brother, "It's good that we can become untouchable at will. But it's still been hazardous."  
"Is there anything we can do?" Tehutti asked, offering the shadow twins his water canister.  
"No, but thank you for offering. All we really need is rest." Aikane's shadow twin said as the rest of the group appeared and wearily sat down.  
In the violet shadow twin's hands was a bag stuffed with paper, and she passed it to the matoran before sitting between Tahu's and Lewa's.

"I'll take you back to the Po-metru main square." Pohatu's shadow twin said, stifling a yawn as the others faded from sight, Aikane's still hugging Tahu's and Lewa's.  
"Thank you, but could we go to Ga-metru instead? Turaga Anuenue will want to see these drawings." Tehutti asked politely, while the trio made their way to the tunnel entrance.  
"Yeah I can manage that." the brown hued shadow twin chuckled, reaching out to clasp the matoran's shoulders.

xXx

Low conversation filtered into Lewa's consciousness and he drowsily opened his eyes.

For a few moments everything was blurred, then he blinked and realized he and Turaga Anuenue had been joined by Solisha and Malie, while the healers bustled about.  
_"Feel better, air-bro?"_ the mute Toa signed when he noticed Lewa watching them, "Yeah, no bad-nasty dreams." came Lewa's quiet reply as he glanced down to where Anuenue was nestled against his side.  
The Turaga was slowly stirring, her eyes flickering as she woke and glanced up at him, "Feel better, bro?" she enquired while sitting up and accepting a beaker that Malie brought over.  
"Much, I'll go look-see how Kela's doing." the lanky Toa replied, taking the second beaker while his and Anuenue's gaze turned to peer at Kokua.

xXx

_Sitting in the flowered meadow, Rhya watched Kokua as the hybrid sang to the butterflies fluttering around them.  
__"I think Kokua will start to waken soon."__ the dusky Great Spirit mused, smiling as her brother silently agreed, before she returned the Torahka's hug.  
"I feel like I could stand up." Kokua said, gazing up at Rhya Nui as she smiled, glad to see her daughter's spirit had regained some of her colour.  
__"Let me help and don't over do it."__ Rhya chuckled, clasping the hybrid's hands firmly, supporting her as she shifted to her knees before managing to stand.  
Giggling delightedly, Kokua opened her wings and slowly flexed them before she was scooped up and whirled around by the delighted dusky Great Spirit.  
"Oh Rhya, I'm feeling much better than when I first woke. Does this mean I'll soon wake up and see Lewa again?" the Torahka asked, longing in her voice as she relaxed in Rhya Nui's arms and gazed up at her.  
__"Very soon, and he's missing you too."__ the dusky Great Spirit replied, chuckling softly when Kokua yawned and snuggled closer while she settled on the grass and hummed softly.  
Drowsily, the Torahka hummed along until she dozed off and when Rhya was certain her daughter was asleep, summoned a sphere of light and checked on the young healing rahi._

xXx

Sitting in the sunshine, outside Keetongu's cavern, the cubs were busy with a pile of feathers from Wanimua and Makeo, who watched fascinated as the cubs wove the feathers together.  
_*What are you making?*_ Notegeku asked when she returned from foraging and the four looked up, _*Something for 'Kua*  
*I hope she likes it*_ Keliana added, holding up the partially finished figure of blue/green and rainbow hued feathers.  
_*Now I wonder who that can be*_ Keetongu chuckled as he joined them and insisted on taking the bag from his lifemate.  
Giggles came from the cubs, as they gathered up the feathers and followed their dam and sire into the cavern and out of the midday heat.

While Keetongu put the food away, Notegeku watched fascinated as the cubs continued to fasten the feathers together.  
Then at an unspoken agreement, Naneki continued to fold small feathers to make a head while Keliana began to weave Wanimua's feathers together to make a pair of wings.

By the time they had finished, to their satisfaction, it was late afternoon and as Keliana asked her sire to put the figure somewhere safe, Notegeku readied the cubs' supper.

_*When can we take it to 'Kua?*_ Naneki asked, nibbling at the shoots that Notegeku had collected earlier, glancing at the cubs as they watched her hopefully, the dark green/gold rahi smiled.

_*We should wait until we hear from the Toa* _Keetongu rumbled eventually, sitting beside his lifemate, then when the cubs protested, moved to lift them up and sat them on the log seat.

_*I know you're to anxious see to how Kokua is. Give it two more days and if we haven't heard anything, we'll over to the assemblers' villag__e*_

Delighted by what their sire had said, Keliana and Naneki squeaked happily and hugged him tightly.

xXx

Having arrived in Po-metru, Lewa headed for the workshop used by Olcas, Kela and Rahal, "Hey bro, wait up." Pohatu's voice called out as he and Lerihua jogged to catch up with him.

When the lanky Air Toa told them why he'd come, Lerihua chuckled, "Kela finished it last night then brought it over to us along with the damaged piece."

"We can't tell the difference in colour." Pohatu added as the trio headed for his home, before listening to Lewa tell them about last night.

"That's good, the lack of sleep was really starting to tell on you." The brown hued Toa commented, squeezing his airy brother's shoulder compassionately.

Upon reaching the Toa Nuva's home, Lewa and Lerihua sat on the bench outside and idly wondered if the weather would stay dry while Pohatu went to collect the new pendant.

"Here you go, bro. Kela also used the remains of the first pendant to make this." Pohatu said when he rejoined them and held his hand out.  
Resting on the brown hued Toa's palm, sparkling in the light was a pendant identical to the one Lewa'd given Kokua and a smaller one that looked like a quarter of a circle.  
"Wow, she's a master-carver and no mistake." the delighted Toa of Air murmured, letting his brother tip both into his palm, then glanced up as Lerihua added, "She said the inspiration for the smaller one came from a dream."

"I'll keep that one safe-hidden, and when they wake-rouse could you thank them for me?" Lewa asked, looping both pendants around his neck before readying his Air-katana.  
"We will and see you later brother." Pohatu replied as the Toa of Air took off and headed back to Ga-metru.

Soaring through the air, the Toa of Air decided he'd keep the smaller pendant, guessing it would make a nice gift for someone sometime, changing direction Lewa swiftly headed for his home.

Arriving there around midday, Lewa replied to those who called out greetings to him as he headed indoors.  
"Our high-soaring Toa looks excited about something." Tamaru remarked as he and Vira headed for the control tower to relive Kongu and Lach, it being the lime green matoran's first time there.

Going into his bedroom, Lewa looked around while taking the small pendant off, then smiled and picked up the small carving of a bird Anuenue had called a peacock and carefully pressed its' tail.  
A click came from the carving and it opened to reveal a space in the base into which he placed the small pendant and, remembering what the rainbow hued Turaga had said, wasn't surprised to see it fit the space perfectly.  
Closing the carving up, the Toa Nuva of Air placed it back and brushed a hand over the pendant still around his neck.

"Let's get you to featherheart." he murmured, leaving his bedroom and returning to the living room, where, to his surprise, Malie and Lomako had just finished setting out lunch.  
"Come on 'big' bro, have something before you fly-soar back to Ga-metru." the peridot hued Toa signed before pushing Lewa's favourite dish closer to him. 

xXx

When they heard someone tapping on the door, Cùram, went to answer it and returned shortly with Nuparu in tow, "If we're not disturbing you Turaga. We've brought the drawings the shadow twin Toa made." he said when she glanced around.  
"It's alright, I'm finished. Now let's see the drawings of this thing that nearly took Kokua." Anuenue said, her tone going rapidly from calm to steel hard, as she stood up and moved to join the matoran

Going through to the living room, Turaga Anuenue watched as Nuparu and Tehutti began laying out the drawings, piecing the bit together until a sudden intake of breath from her made them pause and glance up.  
Loathing shone in the Turaga's eyes as she glared at the image, "It reminds me, a bit, of a laser mounted on a tank."  
Puzzled by the unfamiliar words, Nuparu was about to ask the Turaga if she would explain when she turned to the matoran, "Right, what we need to prevent this thing hurting anyone else, is the binding agent you use for house building, loads of gravel and bigger stones and the shadow twin Toa to finish their rest."

"How much binding agent, Turaga?" Tehutti asked curiously, wondering how the gravel and stones would prevent more accidents.  
"Enough to thickly coat it in several inches. As it only fires when it senses movement, if we gum its works up enough then that should be a start. Then cover the binding agent with the gravel and stones and let it set and with any luck, Onua's and Lerihua's shadow twins should be able to bend the 'laser' thing around to face the main 'tank' part."  
"Then if the worst happens and it frees itself from all that, it would shoot at itself." Nuparu added, looking relieved that he and Tehutti weren't going to get their masks chewed off.  
"And I'll ask them to collapse the tunnel too." Anuenue replied, smiling at the relieved matoran's expressions.  
"Now why don't you come and have something to eat while waiting for the shadow twins to return?" Solisha said from where she was leaning against the door-frame

xXx

"Malie, Lomako, that was nice-tasty. Thank you so much." Lewa said, leaning back with a contented smile then hastily stifled a hiccup as his brother and friend chuckled.  
"No worries Toa Lewa, We'll clear-tidy up and let you get back to Kokua." the sap green matoran grinned, Malie nodding as he finished the last of his dessert.  
"Thanks again, see-catch you later." came the reply as Lewa hurried out the door leading into the garden, pulling his Air-katana out as he went.  
_"I'd be in the same worry-state if it were Solis that had been hurt-wounded."_ Malie signed in reply to Lomako's comment about the Toa Nuva's concern for his closefriend.

Soaring into the skies over Le-metru, the Toa of Air was thinking so much about returning to the Turaga's home that he nearly collided with Speur, who roared in surprise and nearly dislodged Sheranu, as the phase dragon reared back to avoid getting hit.  
"Elder brother, be careful-wary of where you fly-soar!" the malachite hued Toa called out while smoothing his winged friend's scales as Speur rumbled disgruntledly.  
"Sorry-apologizes." Lewa replied, moving to rub Speur's nose until he grunted then nudged Lewa hopefully, "She still sleep-heals. I'm going back to return-place this where Kokua'll see it when she wake-rouses."

"Speur said he can't wait to see her fly-soaring through the skies again." Sheranu translated when Speur glanced at him and rumbled for a few minutes, then the pair watched as Lewa then shot off towards Ga-metru.

Upon reaching the main Ga-metru square, Lewa soared over the roof of Anuenue's home and saw the rainbow hued Turaga and Solisha sitting on a bench, talking with Nuparu, Tehutti and their shadow twins.

_"Hello Lewa, you look flustered. Is everything okay?" Solisha asked as the lanky green Toa put his Air-katana and joined the group.  
"Close-brush with Shenu and Speur, wasn't look-watching where I was going." came the reply as Lewa carefully removed the pendant from around his neck and passed it to Turaga Anuenue.  
"She'll never know the difference." Anuenue said when she finished examining the new stone and passed it back to the Air Toa, then he listened as the Turaga of Colour, with help from Nuparu and Tehutti, told him what was planned for the immobilizing of the weapon in the tunnel.  
While they talked, Nuparu's and Tehutti's shadow twins went to see if the Toa's shadow twins were fully rested._

_When they vanished, Nuparu and Tehutti said they head back to Onu-metru and Anuenue led Lewa back into her bedroom.  
"I'll rest-place it here." the lanky green Toa said, moving to place the pendant on the bedside cabinet then reached out to brush his fingers over Kokua's cheek.  
"That's good, she'll see it when she wakes." the Turaga replied, offering Lewa a drink, as he nodded his agreement and moved to sit at the table.  
While Anuenue quietly asked how Kela had been, neither saw a glimmer of awareness cross Kokua's face for the briefest of moments. _

Slowly the hybrid became aware of her surroundings, of being surrounded by something warm and fluffy. She could hear dim murmuring from close by and she wanted to call out to the speakers, but found her voice wouldn't respond. Drowsiness overcame her, and she slipped back into dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_When Kokua's sleeping spirit vanished from Rhya Nui's lap, the dusky Great Spirit changed what the sphere showed and smiled as she caught the brief flicker of Kokua's eyes.  
"Nearly there, little one." Rhya smiled then began singing, the joyful song attracting the butterflies, which flocked around her._

xXx

"Is it okay-alright if I stay over tonight?" Lewa asked, setting his half finished drink down and glancing over to where Kokua slept.  
"I don't see why not, and Gali's got something planned for tomorrow." Anuenue said, 'listening' as her blue hued sister explained, "Sounds intriguing." the lanky green Toa chuckled, picking up his beaker and draining it.  
"Let's go and join her and Kopaka for supper, Kokua will be watched over." the rainbow hued Turaga said, draining her own beaker and smiling as Rùisg stuck her head around the doorway then came in.

xXx

"Come on in, it's nearly ready." Gali's voice called from the kitchen as Anuenue and Lewa entered the living room, the delicious smell of grilled fish wafting through, left Turaga and Toa feeling even hungrier than they thought they were.  
"Will you have enough?" Anuenue called out while she and Lewa settled on the couch, "More than." Kopaka said while carrying through cutlery, beakers and seasonings.  
Several minutes they were seated around the table tucking eagerly into the food, Lewa listening as Gali and Kopaka outlined their plans for tomorrow, "Sounds interesting." the lanky green Toa smiled while pouring out more juice for Gali.  
"It should be relaxing." the blue hued Toa replied, raising her beaker to toast her brothers and sister while they raised theirs, "That's true, I might join you." the rainbow hued Turaga replied before emptying her beaker.

Once they had finished and tidied up, the Toa and Turaga settled on the couches and drank freshly made hot chocolate, while quietly chatting they were joined by the shadow twins of Pohatu and Onua.  
"we've got everything prepared and thought we should let you know before we started." the brown hued shadow twin explained while they lent against the table.  
"That's most kind. Will you be exploring the tunnel behind that thing?" the rainbow hued Turaga enquired, looking up at their shadow brothers.  
"Too right." Onua's commented, "Seeing as it nearly took Kokua, it only seems right to find out what it was guarding." Pohatu's added before the pair bowed then headed off to join their group.

For several minutes the Toa and Turaga sat in thought, then the silence was broken by Lewa trying to stifle a yawn.  
"Stay over tonight. The healers will keep an eye on Kokua." Kopaka commented when Lewa tried to stand up only to sit down abruptly still yawning.  
"Hmm, oh alright." the lanky green Toa mumbled then nodded as Gali added, "The lack of decent sleep has more than caught up with both of you." her gaze on the nearly asleep Turaga curled against Kopaka's side.  
Struggling to stay awake, Lewa allowed Gali to guide him into the spare bedroom and settled on the nearest bed, "Sleep well bro." she whispered as he drowsily smiled, "Night sis..."  
Glancing up from where their lanky brother snored, the Toa of Water smiled at her closefriend as he joined her, silently they left the room and retired to Gali's bedroom.  
"Looks like they'll sleep soundly until daylight." Kopaka remarked, settling beside Gali while she plumped up the pillows before snuggling close to him.

First awake as dawn broke, the Turaga left Gali's and returned to her home to find out how the healers had fared.

The ninth day since Kokua had been brought back to Anuenue's dawned bright and clear and the Turaga of Colour paused to stare out a window, worrying about her hybrid sister.  
_"It's been so long, no wonder Lewa's getting on everyone's nerves."_ she thought, as the butterflies fluttered around the garden, her eyes following their flight, before she headed through to her bedroom.

"It was a peaceful night." Rùisg said, glancing over to where Kokua lay sleeping, "That's good, I hope you also rested." Anuenue commented, as she began moving in the direction of the kitchen once she'd gently squeezed her winged sister's hand.  
"Yes, and guessing you'd come over I took the liberty of making breakfast." Rùisg said, catching Anuenue's arm and leading her through to the living room.

"There is plenty for anyone who joins you." the periwinkle hued healer added, blushing slightly as she dished up a plate of food and passed it to the amused Turaga of Colour.

"That had better include you too." Anuenue replied, watching Rùisg as she began moving in the direction of the hallway, "Er... oh I didn't think of that." the matoran giggled before rejoining the rainbow hued Turaga and accepting the beaker she was offered.  
Soon after, they were joined by Lewa, who nodded his thanks while hungrily attacking a large pile of toast, "Slow down bro, you don't want to spoil your appetite for the picnic seeing as it's one of Gali's." Anuenue commented, grinned as he somehow managed to poke his tongue out.

xXx

Having completely immobilized the machine, the shadow twin Toa slowly made their way down the tunnel, poised to vanish into the shadows at first sign of danger.  
"It looks just the same as any other tunnel." Ferinus's murmured, glancing at the Toa Nuva of Earth's.  
"True, but there has to be a reason as to why something so deadly guarded it."

While the shadow twins quietly talked as they continued onwards, over in Keetongu's cavern, the cubs were eager to start over to Ga-metru and chased around while their sire and dam finished eating.

_*Alright you pair, get your gift and we'll head over to see how Kokua's faring*_ Keetongu finally rumbled as he and Notegeku put the remaining food away.  
_*I'll go first!*_ Naneki crowed beating Keliana over to where the feather figure had been placed for safety.  
_*You can carry it. I wanna give it to 'Kua*_ Keliana replied, grinning at her brother's delight while their sire and dam lifted them up.

Carrying the, now wrapped, gift, Naneki perched on Keetongu's shoulder then grinned back at his sister and they chattered eagerly about their tall winged friend and how she might be while Keetongu and Notegeku raced along.

xXx

"That's everything ready, so I'll start over to the park if you'll tell Lewa we're ready." Kopaka said, settling the hamper comfortably on his shoulder, smiling Gali agreed and they left her home then she watched her closefriend for a few seconds before entering Anuenue's home.

"You're looking well rested." the Toa of Water commented as she joined her brother, sister and Rùisg in the living room.  
Leaving the Toa and Turaga to chat, the periwinkle healer returned to the bedroom taking the remains of her breakfast with her, nodding to Anuenue who smiled before replying to Gali's comment about where she'd be taking Lewa.  
"You will let Gali know if Kokua shows any sign-hint of waking?" Lewa asked anxiously, pausing on the step and looking worriedly at his rainbow hued sister.  
"Of course, if Kokua wakes, I'll make sure Gali knows first of all." Anuenue gently reassured her lanky brother then chuckled as Gali began pulling him in the direction of the park.

"Come on airhead relax. Anuenue will make sure we know." Gali murmured, tugging her lanky brother's arm every time he slowed down and glanced back in the direction of the Turaga's home.

Eventually they reached the park, Gali still pulling her lanky brother along, much to the amusement of the matoran they'd passed on the way.

"Oh Kopaka, that looks lovely." the Water Toa smiled when she and Lewa reached where he'd set out the blanket and had just finished placing the food out.  
Smiling briefly, Kopaka glanced at his lanky brother as he fidgeted with the blanket's fringe, "If you don't feel hungry just yet why not write a poem for Kokua?"  
Glancing up in surprise at his icy brother's suggestion, Lewa slowly began to smile, "I can attempt-try, but I've never done one before."  
"We'll help you." Gali replied while Kopaka set some paper, quill and a bottle of ink down before helping himself to some bula berries.  
For a few minutes the Toa of Air gazed at the view then absently began helping himself to the food while he tried to think of something to write.

xXx

A soft sigh came from Kokua and she slowly opened her eyes, not really sure just where she was or what was happening.  
Suddenly she remembered the blinding pain which had seared though her and tried to call out her closefriend's name.

A faint noise caused the Turaga of Colour to glance around and she hurried to Kokua's side as the Torahka looked around in shock before managing to whisper her closefriend's name.  
"Easy sis, I'll tell Gali, she's closest to him at the moment." Anuenue replied, gently squeezing her sisters' hand, Kokua smiled weakly and relaxed, slipping back into sleep as she did.

xXx

Over in the park that Malie and Solisha liked to visit, Gali glanced up, peering in the direction of her sister's home, "Brother," she said, glancing to where Lewa was staring at a blank piece of paper while chewing the end of the quill he held.  
"What, is it Kokua?" the lanky Toa exclaimed, swiftly moving to join her and Kopaka, "She's asked for you..." the Water Toa replied and before she could add that he was to be very careful, their brother had switched to his Kakama and raced out of sight.  
"Anuenue won't let him be to much for Kokua to cope with." her icy closefriend commented, as he started to pack the dropped paper and quill away.

xXx

The Turaga of Colour glanced up with a smile as her front door slammed back and running footsteps approached the bedroom.  
Swiftly she moved to stand between the bed and the door, just as the lanky form of Lewa burst in and skidded to a halt, stopping inches away from her.  
"Just take it easy, Kokua has woken briefly and called for you then she returned to sleep. You can sit by her side and be hush-quiet." Turaga Anuenue said gently but firmly, "Any attempts to wake her will not be welcome. Now let's see." she added, carefully leaning over the bed.  
"Sis, he's here." Anuenue softly called, before straightening up and watching, her hand on Lewa's shoulder as he stared longingly at his closefriend's pale face.

For several minutes there was no response, then, as Lewa glanced anxiously at Turaga Anuenue, a low sigh came from the bed.

Opening her eyes, Kokua glanced briefly at Anuenue then gazed at her closefriend, "Missed you." she murmured trying to reach out to him.

As tears filled Lewa's eyes, he caught Kokua's hand and pressed it to his cheek, "Don't cry beloved," the Torahka whispered then yawned, "Mother says I'll be alright." she managed to add before falling asleep.

"Mother?" the baffled Turaga mouthed, glancing at the equally bewildered Air Toa.

"What did she mean, Turaga?" Lewa murmured, carefully placing his closefriend's hand back onto the pillow before glancing at Anuenue.

"I've no idea, we'll have to see if she'll explain when she wakes again." the rainbow hued Turaga replied, still looking as stunned as Lewa felt.

Sitting, musing about what Kokua had said, Lewa gently brushed his hand over her pale face, wondering when she'd wake again and if she'd explain about 'mother'.  
The Turaga of Colour had her own ideas about who Kokua's 'mother" could be, but was more interested in relaying the news to Aikane, Amaya and Gali, whom in turn were telling those around them.  
"Want a drink, bro? It may be a few hours before Kokua wakes again." Anuenue's voice roused the lanky Toa from his reverie and as he glanced up, Lewa realized his vision was blurred with unshed tears.  
Suddenly unable to speak, Lewa allowed the rainbow hued Turaga to lead him over to a nearby couch, then as tears of relief and joy rolled down his Miru Nuva, Lewa felt her hug him tightly.

xXx

Arriving at the remote chute station, the healing rahi let the cubs down to stretch their legs before entering the chute for the main station.  
"That's very well made." Òmar said, grinning as Keliana raced over and hugged him before chasing her brother around the amber hued matoran and their sire and dam.  
"Indeed, it took our cubs most of the day to make." Notegeku replied re-wrapping the gift she carried while Keetongu scooped the giggling cubs up, _*You don't want to exhaust yourselves before we've visited Anuenue*_ the golden rahi rumbled as Keliana and Naneki wriggled excitedly.  
"Feathers." his daughter crowed, hugging her sire as he passed Naneki to Notegeku and they entered the chute.

…

_As they crossed to the chute for Ga-metru, Keliana and Naneki waved to the matoran they recognized and giggled when they waved back.  
"Not alone this time little one." Olcas commented, smiling broadly as the healing rahi reached the next chute, "Nope, Keet, Note and Nane coming to see feathers too." the pale green/gold cub chirped happily before they entered the chute._

Pelagia and Akara were on duty at the Ga-metru main station and were chatting with Cùram about Kokua, the blue/sand healer carrying a basket of herbs she'd gathered from Le-metru when the healing rahi joined them.  
"I'll come with you as Rùisg asked me to get these for her." Cùram said when Keetongu finished explaining why they'd come, then everyone laughed as Keliana slipped from her sire's arms and tugged at the basket.

"I'll carry it for you." the pale green/gold cub insisted then giggled as Cùram smiled and let her take it.  
Watching their friends heading in the direction of Turaga Anuenue's, Pelagia glanced at Akara, "Wonder if Kokua woken yet?" the violet/blue matoran wondered as she checked the chute flow.

xXx

"Turaga, Toa Lewa, I'm just going to meet Cùram" Rùisg said, peering into the bedroom where the pair now sat on the window seat enjoying the juice Anuenue had fetched before Rùisg could.

The periwinkle healer had just closed the front door when she heard someone calling her name, glancing around Rùisg smiled as Keliana dropped the basket and raced over to hug her.

Chuckling as the young cub flung her arms around her neck, Rùisg caught a glimpse of Cùram picking up the basket while the adult healing rahi and she moved to join them.  
"Rùisg how's Feathers? Has she woken yet?" the pale green/gold cub asked repeatedly, eager to see Kokua, her sire, dam and brother listened intently, Naneki wriggling hopefully.  
"She's woken twice but only for a few moments, Turaga Anuenue was with her the first time and she summoned Lewa so that he was there as Kokua wanted him."  
"Oh that's fantastic, if you want I'll take our friends around to the garden." Cùram said, grinning broadly as Keliana squeaked with joy and hugged Rùisg so tightly the healer nearly turned purple.

xXx

"Is it me or is this tunnel getting wider?" Hakinu's shadow twin commented, suddenly stopping and glancing around curiously.  
"Not you bro, it's also got slightly lighter." Onua's replied while the others glanced around intrigued, then Lewa's cried out happily as Kokua's shadow twin flickered into sight, smiled then faded away.  
"She's woken...oh thank the spirits." the Toa Nuva's shadow twin whispered wiping tears from his mask as the others took turns hugging him.  
When they were ready, the shadow twin Toa continued their journey down the widening tunnel quietly talking about how long it would take the hybrid to waken fully.

xXx

Peering through the windows at their friends, Keetongu and Notegeku rumbled softly, smiling as Lewa glanced up, his hand around Kokua's.  
"Can we go in?" Keliana piped up, she and Naneki were standing beside Cùram, the orange/gold cub carrying the gift they'd made.  
Before their sire could reply the door into the living room opened and they were joined by the Turaga of Colour, whom smiled happily at the healing rahi and Cùram.

_*Don't forget to let Keli give Kokua the present*_ Notegeku chuckled softly as the cubs enthusiastically greeted Anuenue, _*I won't*_ Naneki squeaked before passing the gift to his sister and hugging their rainbow hued friend.  
"You can come and say hello to Lewa, I'm sure he'd like a hug too. And when Kokua wakes again, she'll be delighted to see you." Anuenue said, letting Keli take her left hand and begin tugging her back inside, while Naneki clung to her right hand.

"'lo 'ewa, can we sit with you?" Naneki softly asked when Turaga Anuenue led them over to Kokua's bedside and the Air Toa glanced up from watching his closefriend.

"Of course, little squeaks." Lewa smiled, lifting Naneki then Keliana onto his lap, wondering what the pale green/gold cub held so carefully as she glanced at the sleeping Torahka.  
"'Kua looks happy." she chirped after a few minutes, Anuenue and Cùram joined the cubs and Lewa to watch their friend for a few minutes before agreeing.  
"Looks like she's dreaming." the rainbow hued Turaga murmured before nudging the blue/sand healer and gesturing in the direction of the kitchen.  
At Cùram's agreeing nod, the pair slipped away to prepare lunch for the Turaga's guests, leaving the lanky green Toa chatting with the cubs.

_*I'm going to speak with Anuenue*_ Notegeku murmured to her lifemate before moving to sit beside the kitchen windows, nodding the golden rahi watched her, then listened to their cubs asking what Lewa had been doing in the past few days.

Slowly, Kokua began to hear three voices as she woke, none of those beside her saw her smile grow as she identified the speakers, then the hybrid slowly curled her fingers around Lewa's hand.  
"And then I..." Lewa's voice broke off and he gazed hopefully at Kokua, who slowly opened her eyes and smiled even more as Keliana and Naneki squeaked excitedly.

"'lo Keli, thanks for saving my life." Kokua's quiet voice reached the Turaga and Healer's ears as they placed their trays down and glanced over to their friends, the adult healing rahi having drawn closer to the windows.  
"Featherheart, can I get you anything?" Lewa asked while Naneki and Keliana took turns stroking the hybrid's hand, the pale green/gold cub having placed their gift on the bed and in her delight that Kokua was awake, forgot to pass it to her. "I feel very thirsty, could I have some water please?"

"We've got something much better, it'll help you regain your strength." Cùram said, moving to where a canister sat before joining the trio at Kokua's bedside.  
Keliana and Naneki helped Anuenue by passing pillows to her while Lewa used his Matatu to support Kokua and the Turaga positioned the pillows to support the hybrid.  
"Easy now, just a few sips." Cùram cautioned Kokua while Lewa held the canister for her, "It tastes nice." she murmured, resting back when she'd had enough and smiled at those watching her.  
Glancing around the room, the Torahka's gaze met Turaga Anuenue's and on seeing the unspoken query she wanted to ask, chuckled softly.  
"You want me to clarify what I said earlier?"

"Please featherheart." came her closefriend's reply, while the cubs glanced between their friends curiously then went to hug Anuenue and Cùram.  
"Oh 'Kua nearly forgot, this is for you." Keliana chirped, pushing the gift towards her while she settled into the pillows, "Aw that's sweet thank you. I'll open it later." Kokua yawned as Lewa placed the present on the table.  
Silence fell as the Torahka gathered her thoughts, then smiled as she realized her closefriend was fidgeting nervously.  
"While my body recovered, my spirit slept in the flowered meadow. Rhya Nui and the butterflies there watched over me and as I began to grow strong again, Rhya had a conversation *yawn* with me."

"Do you need to rest?" the Turaga enquired while Cùram took Kokua's pulse then insisted she had another drink.  
Between sips, Kokua shook her head and stifled another yawn, "Want to tell you now." she protested drowsily, "During the conversation, she revealed to me that..."  
When Kokua's voice trailed away, those present thought she'd fallen asleep then jumped slightly as the Torahka straightened up.  
"That I'm her daughter." Kokua said, blushing as she reached for Lewa's hand before relaxing into the pillows, her eyes closing in sleep.

Those in the bedroom looked at each other, stunned by what Kokua had just revealed, then Notegeku called softly to the cubs and they went to join their parents, Keliana paused to glance back at their friends then hurried to sit in her sire's lap.  
Looking pale, the Air Toa watched his closefriend then glanced at Turaga Anuenue and she joined him, "I-I think we could all do with a drink." she murmured, stunned by how accurate her guess had been, sitting down beside him.  
"Here." Cùram replied, passing a water canister to the rainbow hued Turaga then she went to sit on the window seat to speak with the healing rahi.

"Oh spirits! When Tahu finds out, he'll rib-tease me something rotten." Lewa muttered, accepting the canister and drinking deeply, "Not for long he won't." Aikane said as she and Gali entered the bedroom.  
"Now, how is our sister faring?" the violet hued Toa asked while she and Gali sat with Cùram and smiled at the cubs.  
"She's doing well, now we will return home and I'm certain Wanimua will visit to keep watch on Kokua." Notegeku said as she and Keetongu stood up, the cubs moving to sit on their shoulders.

"Give feathers a hug from us." they squeaked as Aikane, Gali and Cùram waved to them.  
"And I hope she likes her gift." Keliana added as their sire and dam left the garden, rumbling happily about how Kokua's recovery was progressing.

xXx

The tunnel the shadow twins were walking down suddenly came to a halt revealing a gigantic cavern, dotted with lightstones and, to their surprise, thousands of carvings.  
"Mata Nui, it's breathtaking." Takanuva's shadow twin eventually spoke for all, as they stood there amazed then they jumped as, unexpectedly, a voice spoke.

"I hope you're not taking the Great Spirit's name in vain." the speaker's voice was rusty and sounded as though he hadn't spoken for years, a low chuckle then echoed around the cavern as the shadow twin Toa drew their weapons and gazed around intently.

* * *

Couldn't resist a cliffhanger. 'evil giggle'


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you and where?" came the voice of Turaga Anuenue's shadow twin as she appeared between Malie and Tein'a's, having caught the last part of the hidden being's sentence.  
"Over here." the hidden being said, as movement came from what looked like a pile of rocks, "Makuta!" several shocked voices exclaimed when he'd fully stood up, then as hands tightened on weapons, Turaga Anuenue's shadow twin stepped closer and stared curiously up at him.

"What's happened to your mask and how long have you been here?" she asked, gesturing for to the shadow twin Toa to put their weapons away.

A low sigh came from the mask-less Makuta then he sat down, indicating that they could do likewise, then as the shadow twins warily followed Turaga Anuenue's example, he began speaking.  
"Long before my kind turned to evil, we kept watch over various things and until the Makuta of Metru Nui went bad, most were content with our duties even though those living on the islands knew nothing of us and praised the Great Spirit Mata Nui.

Even then I was carving down the prophecies that flowed through me, I've sensed so many come to pass, even the one concerning your real self." he said, glancing over to where Takanuva's sat, his arm around his closefriend's shoulders.  
"I did read somewhere that those of the Makuta whom did not join forces with the one you know as Makuta were killed by those who did. So what was your choice?" the rainbow hued shadow twin of Turaga Anuenue asked while the others murmured amongst themselves and Takanuva's blushed as Amaya's teased him.  
"Though I too did not like being ignored by those, whose island home I watched over, I respected their choice and refused to join those who'd turned to evil. But when I was dragged before him who you know as Makuta, he said I was of more value alive. I then realized that he planned to use the prophecies I carved against the Great Spirit."

The mask-less Makuta then gave an unexpected chuckle, "But the prophecies don't work like that. He could, and did, read them numerous times but never fully grasped their meaning."

Falling silent, the Makuta then stood up and headed over to a blank section of wall, scooping up a hammer and chisel as he went and began to swiftly carve.

"I wonder just how many prophecies are here?" Tahu's shadow twin mused while the group watched the Makuta as he worked, oblivious to them.  
"Look." Tein'a's whispered, pointing to an area covered in carvings, as they watched, three groups glowed brightly then vanished leaving the area where they'd been smooth.  
"What does it mean?" Kopaka's wondered, glancing curiously at Anuenue's as she gazed at her colour-staff, showing all the signs of her real self being in the midst of a vision.  
"It means that those prophecies have been fulfilled." the mask-less Makuta explained as he sat back where he'd been before and glanced intrigued at the rainbow hued Turaga's shadow twin with a hint of curiosity before observing his long awaited guests.

"I should tell you my name before continuing my story." he added when Anuenue's shadow twin stretched and glanced up at him.  
"That would help." she quietly said, meeting the mask-less Makuta's ruby hued gaze.  
For several moments they just looked at each other then he smiled, "My name is Roimh-Aithne, it means foreknowledge in an old tongue still used on some distant islands."  
"So what occur-happened to your mask?" Lewa's shadow twin asked curiously, drawing an amused smile from Turaga Anuenue's and chuckles from everyone else, which faded as Roimh-Aithne smiled then rubbed his face, eyes glowing with remembered sadness.

"In an attempt to get me to join them, those who'd joined forces with Makuta forcibly removed my mask from me and when I still refused to join willingly, took great delight in reducing my mask to fragments. It took a lot of will power to stop my essence dissipating." closing his eyes, Roimh-Aithne relived that day and sighed then jumped as someone gently patted his arm.

"I believe this is yours." a musical voice broke the silence and the Makuta's eyes shot open to find that the shadow twins had been joined by a dusky figure radiating power.  
Startled, he scrambled back to where he'd been hidden when the shadow twins had arrived, all the while trying to avoid the dusky Great Spirit's gaze.

"We should go and let my real self know what we found. And Rhya Nui said in my vision that she had to speak with him alone." Anuenue's whispered as the dusky Great Spirit placed the mask she held down and moved closer to where Roimh-Aithne seemed to be trying to dig himself into the ground.  
The last thing the shadow twins saw before they departed the cavern was Rhya sitting close to where the Makuta was and the sound of her voice filling the cavern with song.

xXx

_Pausing in their home realm, the shadow twins paused and discussed who should go and speak with their real selves.  
"Well I'm gonna sit stay with featherheart." Lewa's stated, just as the hybrid's shadow twin opened her eyes and reached out to him.  
"And as you've all been active for a while, I think you should all rest while I go talk with our real selves." Anuenue's stated firmly, having noticed Onua's trying to stifle a yawn._

_The Toa glanced guiltily at each other then Kopaka's nodded, "That's true we could do with a rest."  
"I shouldn't be long." the rainbow hued shadow twin chuckled, watching as they settled down and Lewa's hugged Kokua's  
As the Turaga's shadow twin departed, the Toa Nuva of Air's murmured in amazement as the Torahka's repeated what her real self had revealed earlier._

xXx

Lewa glanced up as a flicker caught his eye then smiled at Anuenue's shadow twin as she joined him and peered at the dreaming hybrid.  
"It's good to know she's woken. Where's my real self? I've something to speak with her about."  
"Anuenue and Aikane went to sit in the garden shadow-sis." the lanky green Toa replied, smiling happily at the rainbow hued shadow twin.  
"Thanks, your shadow twin was overjoyed when Kokua's appeared." Anuenue's chuckled before leaving the pair in peace.

Finding her real self and the Toa of Twilight leaning against a tree, the Turaga's shadow twin sat facing them and began to tell them what the others and herself had discovered while the suns began to lower in the sky.

...

A yawn roused Lewa and he flushed as he realized that he'd nodded off and his head was resting on the bed.  
"You looked comfortable." Kokua whispered, smiling as her closefriend blushed while sitting up, "I certainly wasn't going to disturb you." Slàna chuckled while she offered Kokua more of the strength building draught.

"You would have liked my dream." the hybrid said when she'd drunk her fill, then explained as Lewa looked intrigued, "We were flying in a clear blue sky which went on forever, while thick white clouds floated below us. It was perfect and there was just the two of us flying together."  
"That does sound wonderful." Slàna murmured before leaving the closefriends in peace as they gazed into each others eyes, and peered outside to see what Turaga Anuenue and Aikane were doing.

"Another Makuta? That's shocking, I thought 'he' was the only one." Aikane said, leaning back against the tree and glancing at her rainbow hued sister.  
The Turaga of Colour looked thoughtful as she absently hummed under her breath, "No, there were a lot at one time." she replied after a few minutes had passed and her shadow twin had gone to rest.  
"I have to admit I'd like to meet Roimh-Aithne. He sounds interesting." Aikane said quietly, drawing agreement from Anuenue, whom then snickered, "Can you see the look on our brothers and sisters faces if we told them that?"  
"Oh spirits, they'd think we'd gone mad!" the violet hued Toa laughed as they got up and headed inside to get their supper and see how Kokua and Lewa were.

xXx

In the cavern, Rhya Nui finished singing and while she waited for Roimh-Aithne to collect himself, picked up the mask and watched as occasionally a prophecy vanished.  
"I am unworthy of this honour, Great Spirit." the bronze/black Makuta whispered, after he'd wiped his face dry then glanced nervously over at Rhya as she smiled back serenely, her eyes glowing softly.

"It's way past time you were freed from here and you have proven yourself worthy." came the reply as the dusky Great Spirit held out the mask to Roimh-Aithne.  
With trembling hands, he reached out to accept the bronze/black mask then slowly raised it to his face, his eyes grew damp with unshed tears as he put the Kanohi Fàisnich on.  
"Now, let us leave this place. The prophecies will be safe and there is a place for you to carve the ones still to come." Rhya Nui said while standing up and extending a hand to Roimh-Aithne.  
Slowly standing up, still wondering if this was a dream, the bronze/black Makuta reached out to take the dusky Great Spirit's proffered hand, then as their palms touched, a glow surrounded them and they vanished from the sealed cavern.

xXx

While quietly eating supper, Anuenue smiled and nudged Aikane before gesturing to where Lewa was delicately feeding his closefriend, the pair oblivious to those watching.  
_"That is so sweet. Wonder if I can persuade Tahu to try it sometime."_ the violet hued Toa silently remarked, laughter dancing in her eyes as she glanced back at their brother and sister.

Hearing a badly stifled snort of laughter coming from the direction of their rainbow hued sister, Lewa and Kokua paused and glanced over to where the Turaga sat grinning.  
"Want to share-pass on the joke?" the lanky green Toa asked before glancing around to see if his closefriend wanted any more to eat.

"Just something Aikane wondered." Anuenue chuckled before nudging her blushing sister gently in the ribs, "Er, yeah. Say, Kokua, when are you gonna unwrap the gift from Keli and Nane?" Aikane quickly changed the subject, her cheeks glowing crimson.

Smiling at those sitting around the bedroom, the hybrid giggled softly then carefully lifted the gift up and began undoing the string, wondering what her little friends had brought her.  
"Oh spirits. It's so delicate-light." Lewa murmured as Kokua folded the wrapping back then lifted up the feather sculpture of herself.  
"And so lifelike too." the Torahka replied, blinking back unexpected tears of joy, "How did they get your eye colour so accurate?" Aikane murmured, shifting closer for a better look at the small green stone eyes and painted features while Turaga Anuenue watched her brother and sisters and thought about the day's events.

...

It was late when she and Aikane left her bedroom after moving the spare bed alongside Kokua's and bidding her and Lewa pleasant dreams, getting a mumbled reply from the drowsy Torahka and smiling at Lewa as he shooed them out the room.  
"I'm certain Lewa will insist on that sculpture being placed safely somewhere everyone can see it." Aikane yawned, glancing over to where Anuenue had settled on the bed nearest the window.

"Mmm, maybe but I think Kokua will have her own ideas of what to do with it."  
Not long after, those in the Turaga of Colour's home were sound asleep, Lewa and Kokua's hands clasped tightly as though they never meant to let go.

xXx

On a distant island, three figures were watching the moons rising then two bowed to the dusky Great Spirit and watched as she departed.

Turning to Roimh-Aithne, the willowy prussian blue Toa followed his gaze back out to the scenery, "It's been so long." he eventually whispered, glancing round at the patiently waiting Toa.  
"Rhya Nui said you'd need some time to adjust, so if you would like to follow me. I'll show you to your quarters." she calmly replied, peering up at the only Makuta destined to set foot on Daxia and join the fight against the Brotherhood of Makuta.  
"Thank you, er Toa...?" he said, suddenly realizing that in his joy of seeing the sky again that he'd missed her name.  
"Cuilc." came the reply along with a quiet chuckle as they started down a corridor, then she pushed open a door and watched as the bronze/black Makuta entered the room and looked around.

The first thing that caught Roimh-Aithne's attention was the view, then when he'd finished looking at the scenery he peered around the main room.  
It was sparsely furnished, with a large mattress resting against two walls, one end sporting several pillows, a couch and table were nearby and there was a door leading through to a cavern.  
"Is it to your liking?" Cuilc asked curiously after watching the Makuta as he tried the couch, which creaked ominously, then hastily settled on the floor and lent against it.  
Roimh-Aithne was about to reply, when they heard a voice calling the Water Toa's name, "Is he in here and have you finished guide-showing him around?"

"Yes and not yet." she replied, then as the speaker peered around the door, Roimh-Aithne felt a familiar feeling come over him so scooped up the hammer and chisel resting on the table and headed through to the cavern.  
"Looks like the tour will have to hold-wait." Doinnean commented as he and Cuilc listened to the steady tapping now coming from the cavern.  
"Indeed, I'll leave directions on where the dining hall is and we can check on him later." the prussian blue Toa added before soaking her dark green friend when he remarked about how taken she seemed with the new recruit.  
"You know the rules brother. No closefriends, what we do is far too risky to even contemplate having one." Cuilc tartly replied as they joined the few other members of the Order of Mata Nui currently back on Daxia.

It was approaching midnight when those currently between missions left the dining hall wondering what the new recruit was doing.

When tapping on his door got no response, Cuilc pushed it open, Doinnean and Luthas close behind, their weapons ready just in case.  
A low rumbling noise was coming from the cavern as everyone glanced cautiously around the doorway then quietly chuckled and put their weapons away.

Lent against a wall, the hammer and chisel set to one side Roimh-Aithne rested below the last prophecy he'd carved before falling asleep.

"We can't leave him there." Luthas whispered before nodding when Cuilc switched to her Matatu, "I'll need a bit of help." she added glancing pointedly at Doinnean, who was peering curiously at the prophecies.  
"Alright-okay, no need to splash-soak me again." the Air Toa muttered before calling a cushion of air to form under the sleeping Makuta and kept it in place until his friends had manoeuvred Roimh-Aithne onto his bed.

"Does he know where the dining hall is?" the copper hued warrior asked while closing the door and settling on a nearby bench.  
"I left directions on the table, he'll be ravenous when he wakes." Cuilc yawned, then she and Doinnean headed for their quarters knowing they had to be up early.  
Turning over in his sleep, Roimh-Aithne mumbled softly then began to dream.

xXx

_"So this is who my shadow twin told us about." a quiet voice roused the bronze/black Makuta and he blinked drowsily while sitting up.  
Sitting around him were the Toa and Turaga who's' shadow twins he'd met earlier as well as the winged hybrid, who was lent against her closefriend._

_"W-where are we? What is this place? Roimh-Aithne asked puzzled as to why he was now in a meadow when he'd fallen asleep in a cavern.  
__"This is the flowered meadow. A place where spirits can meet and talk."__ Rhya Nui's musical voice floated through the air as she appeared beside the Torahka and her closefriend and everyone bowed to her.  
Unsure what to do, Roimh-Aithne went back to looking at the vibrant flowers then his attention was caught by several Turaga coming out of the mist._

_As they joined the group, the white Turaga moved to sit beside the Turaga of Colour and she lent her head on his shoulder while he hugged her.  
Then when everyone settled down, all eyes turned to where Rhya Nui sat, the dusky Great Spirit smiled and began to relate Roimh-Aithne's story.  
Much to his surprise, the bronze/black Makuta found himself feeling extremely uncomfortable and renewed his examination of the flowers around him.  
Lhikan, Dume and Vakama glanced at each other while the dusky Great spirit continued speaking then stood up and walked over to where Roimh-Aithne sat, now brushing a claw lightly over a small electric blue blossom._

_When he realized that all three Turaga of Fire were watching him, the bronze/black Makuta glanced curiously at them.  
"I'm honoured to meet you at last." he said after several moments had passed, just as Matau crept up behind him, a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a large garland in his hands._

"Oh!" came a startled yelp, which drew a delighted peal of laughter from Rhya Nui, as Matau managed to loop the garland around Roimh-Aithne's neck then plonked himself between Dume and Vakama, the latter nudging the grinning Turaga of Air in his ribs.

_As the laughter spread around the group, Roimh-Aithne couldn't help but join in then, wiping tears of laughter from his mask stood up and bowed to the dusky Great Spirit, whom smiled broadly.  
__"You'd better sit down, some little friends of mine wish to examine you."__ she commented, beckoning the Makuta to come and sit beside her, Kokua and Lewa._

_Puzzlement crossed Roimh-Aithne's mask as he moved to settle where Rhya had indicated then glanced around as a soft fluttering noise became audible.  
Everyone watched as the rainbow hued flock of butterflies reached Rhya Nui and swept around her head before they landed on the stunned Makuta._

_"He looks stunned." Nuju whispered to his closefriend before standing up to go and speak with Kopaka, "Yes after all that time alone it'll all seem like a dream to him." the rainbow hued Turaga replied as she walked beside him.  
"More like a dream within a dream." Nokama added joining her sister and brother, "Well put." Anuenue grinned as they settled beside Kopaka and Gali.  
"I can imagine the expression on his mask when he wakes and finds himself still wearing that garland." the Water Toa chuckled, hugging her blue hued 'elder' sister._

_When the spirits of those still living began to settle down on the grass and fall asleep, the Turaga of Colour tried to stay awake and stifled a yawn as she nestled closer to Nuju, who smiled and hugged her tightly.  
"My beloved." Anuenue whispered as she to finally succumbed to sleep, her arms slipping from around her closefriend's shoulders.  
As Rhya Nui, Roimh-Aithne and the spirit Turaga watched the other spirits vanished returning to their bodies, then the Turaga stood and bowed to the dusky Great Spirit before returning to the spirit realm._

_"Is that how it happens when we visit this realm?" Roimh-Aithne enquired, still unable to move as the butterflies continued their examination of him, feet tickling as they moved around.  
"Yes." Rhya said while holding her hand out and calling some of the butterflies over to her, as they settled on her shoulders, she chuckled softly when Roimh-Aithne yawned deeply.  
"Seems like I should get comfortable." the bronze/black Makuta mumbled as another yawn escaped him and he began to settle back causing the butterflies to flutter up around him. "It's so nice he..." Roimh-Aithne mumbled, curling on his side and falling asleep mid sentence while the butterflies landed on him again, their wings glowing brightly._

When his spirit had returned to his body, Rhya gazed thoughtfully at the small electric blue flower, which had caught Roimh-Aithne's attention earlier, then glanced up as Mata Nui settled beside her.

_"How are you feeling brother?" the dusky Great Spirit softly asked watching him anxiously.  
"I seem to be losing strength slowly. But cannot seem to locate the reason why or what's causing it." came the weary reply, as Mata Nui settled more comfortably on the grass.  
"Let me help." Rhya murmured, shifting to kneel beside her brother as he rested on his elbows, eyes closed while trying to locate the source of the drain on his energy.  
While the butterfly flock hovered around the two Great Spirits, Rhya Nui rested her hands on her brother's shoulders and shared her energy with him._

xXx

As she woke, the Turaga of Colour smiled sadly when she found her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow then sat up and glanced over to where Aikane rested. Sitting cross-legged, the Toa of Twilight was meditating her hands resting lightly on her knees.

Silently Anuenue set the pillow down then slipped from the room and went to see if either Lewa or Kokua were awake.

"Hist, colour-sis want some help-aid?" Sheranu asked when he stuck his head through the open kitchen window.  
"That would be nice. I was just thinking about the shared dream." came Anuenue's reply before she chuckled as Speur's head loomed over his malachite hued friend's.

"Try not to squash too many plants big guy." a low rumble came from the phase-dragon as he peered into the kitchen at the rainbow hued Turaga before launching into the sky.

"How's Kokua?" Sheranu asked while passing Anuenue some of the fruit Ferinus had brought back form Eques and encouraged to grow in the greenhouses of Le-metru.  
"She's slowly getting stronger but still has a long way to go." came the reply as she cut the fruit into quarters and placed it in five bowls before going over to the cool room and choosing something to drink.  
"Neat, ice-cold maha milk, my fav." Sheranu's comment made Anuenue laugh as she went and fetched a second jug, "And Kokua's too. Now could you take this tray through to my bedroom? And I'll bring the rest."

"Yes no trouble-problem." the lanky malachite Toa grinned, scooping up the tray as he replied and waited for the Turaga of Colour to pick the second one up and start back to her bedroom.

Something was tickling Lewa's mask, causing him to try and brush it away, then a soft giggle roused the drowsy Toa further and he opened his eyes.  
Gazing at her closefriend, Kokua gently brushed a wing tip against his mask again, smiling as he focused on her.

"'lo handsome, want to help me sit up?" Kokua asked, ignoring their friends as they entered the bedroom and went to place the trays down.  
Before Sheranu could make a smart-alec comment, Anuenue insisted that he went and informed Aikane that breakfast was ready then watched as Lewa carefully helped his closefriend to sit up while using his Matatu to shift the pillows for support.

"This'll put some colour back in your cheeks, feather-sis." the rainbow hued Turaga said when Kokua was comfortable, then placed a folding tray over her lap before setting a full bowl and beaker of milk on it.  
"Thanks sis, it looks tasty." the hybrid replied giggling as Anuenue began tugging at Lewa's arm while insisting he ate with her, Aikane and Sheranu.

"It's nice." came a muffled comment from the Torahka after several minutes had passed to the sounds of quiet munching.  
"Mmm...want some more?" Aikane enquired swallowing her last mouthful. "Please, I feel ravenous." Kokua said, surreptitiously eyeing up her closefriend's nearly empty bowl.  
"Making up for lost time." Anuenue grinned, before moving to fill everyone's beakers with more milk, "This along with the strength building draught will help you a lot." she added, refilling Kokua's beaker.

As they continued eating, those in the other metru were also having breakfast and discussing their shared dream. Meanwhile on a distant island, the being they talked about was slowly waking up.

"So when can I get up?" Kokua asked when she finished eating and glanced around at her sisters and closefriend.  
"We'll have to see what the healers say." Aikane replied before Turaga Anuenue could reply, while Lewa's expression switched from calm to mild panic.

"If you want anything at all, I'll get-fetch it for you." he said, clasping Kokua's hand tightly, this comment caused a smile to cross the rainbow hued Turaga's mask and she nodded to Aikane before leaving the bedroom.

While crossing the main square, Anuenue dodged being knocked over by Wotzit and Rei then headed in the direction of Lakino's workshop.

"Hey sis, wait up." Solisha called when she spotted Anuenue passing her home, then when the Turaga paused and glanced around, hurried outside to join her.

"Malie asked me to stay and find out how Kokua was while he went over to Le-metru to bug Shenu." the peacock hued Toa explained as they walked together.  
"It'll be a quick trip then, Shenu flew over with Speur earlier and is in mine." the Turaga commented before laughing as Rei came tearing past, a rope toy trailing from her mouth and Wotzit close behind.

Glancing up as the Turaga and Toa's laughter floated in through the window, Lakino chuckled then set down her notebook and went to greet those outside.

"Come and sit in the garden before those crazy rahi come racing back." the sky blue healer said, as distant barking began growing closer again.

While they settled around a table, Lakino was about to say that she should offer some refreshment when Turaga Anuenue tugged her down onto the nearest empty chair.  
"How long will it be before Kokua will be allowed to get up?" the rainbow hued Turaga asked while leaning back in the chair and absently switching to her Matatu as she pushed it back to rest on two legs, "Be careful Turaga." Lakino muttered absently as she gazed thoughtfully at her herb garden.  
Solisha peered curiously under the table at what Anuenue was doing, then tried it for herself, "Whoa! It's not easy." she gasped then giggled as Anuenue and Lakino laughed, "It takes practice and having a Kanohi Matatu helps a lot."  
"That's true and as for Kokua getting up. I'll come with you and speak with her and Lewa."


	8. Chapter 8

"Roimh-Aithne, I'd like you to meet Atharrais. He's offered to be your sparing partner." Cuilc said, after beckoning the Makuta over to where she and the lanky being were sitting.  
"Grub's over there if you want any." he grinned, sizing up the approaching being, whom paused then thanked him before locating a tray.  
"You were right about his appetite and just where did that come from?" Atharrais said when Roimh-Aithne eventually settled cautiously on the bench beside the prussian blue Toa.  
"Huh? What?" came the startled reply as the Makuta glanced down at what the others were staring at so curiously, "I thought that was part of my dream." he muttered, a faint pink tint spreading over his mask.

"Most intriguing and best left in your quarters while training." Cuilc murmured while Atharrais chatted with Roimh-Aithne as he tucked into his breakfast.  
"Mmm... Okay." came the muffled reply as the bronze/black being tried to reply with a mouthful of toast and accidentally sprayed crumbs over the table.  
Laughter came from the nearest window followed by a gust of air which swept around them and then pushed the crumbs into a neat pile.  
"When you're ready, we can start practice-training." Doinnean's cheery voice called out as the trio glanced around and saw him sitting on the window ledge.  
"Give us five minutes." Cuilc replied while using one hand to begin gathering the dishes onto a tray while creating a sphere of water with her free hand and sent it after the hastily retreating Air Toa.

Intrigued as to why Atharrais was grinning in anticipation when he was half his size, Roimh-Aithne finished eating then assisted in clearing the table.

"Right, you and you. Fall in and follow the exercise, there are practice staffs over there." the titan called out when Roimh-Aithne and Atharrais hurried to join Doinnean and several other trainees.  
For half an hour they went through various exercises then they were split into pairs according to ability and size.

Facing Atharrais, Roimh-Aithne wondered just how he'd spar with the lanky being then gasped as the Krahka shifted his form to mimic his.  
"You should see the look on your mask." Atharrais chuckled, as their trainer yelled that they should stop chatting and start sparring.

xXx

"What! A whole week...but."  
"No buts Kokua, you've lost a lot of blood and even with the strength building draught it'll take a few days for you to have enough energy to get up." Lakino stated firmly while the Toa and Turaga listened intently.  
"Aw, no fair." the hybrid grumped then shoved her head under the pillows to sulk.  
"Oh featherheart, it'll pass then we can sit-rest in the garden and watch the butterflies as they flutter-dance around the flowers." Lewa tried to cheer his frustrated closefriend up then sighed as he got no response.

"Easy bro, we'll all have to keep Kokua from getting bored." Anuenue murmured softly before patting his arm and went to offer Solisha and Lakino a drink.

Listening to the muffled voice of her 'elder' sister, Kokua began thinking about what she'd learnt about Anuenue's earlier life then sighed and emerged from under the pillows.

Having joined his sisters and Sheranu, Lewa watched as Kokua set the pillows back then gazed longingly out the nearest window at the butterflies sunning themselves on the window ledges.  
"Let me bro, of all of us I understand how Kokua's feeling the most." the Turaga whispered, her hand resting on Lewa's arm when he was about to return to his closefriend's side.

Delighted to see it's winged friend was awake, the sea green and apricot butterfly left off sunning itself and fluttered in to perch on Kokua's out stretched hand.

While Torahka and butterfly looked at each other, Turaga Anuenue quietly talked with Lewa a bit more then went and sat beside her sister.  
"Want-need a hand?" Sheranu asked, while starting to stack the empty bowls on a tray as Lewa watched his closefriend smile as her small friend began shifting its wing colours.  
"Uh, yeah featherheart's in good hands and I'll.."  
What ever the Toa Nuva was going to say was drowned out by the front door slamming open and the peridot hued figure of Malie coming to an abrupt halt as he met the bedroom door frame with a resounding crunch.

"Spirits bro, you really need more practice with that Kakama." Aikane exclaimed, managing not to laugh as she helped Solisha to carry their dazed brother over to the couch.

The expression on Lakino's mask as she moved to check on Malie while muttering about airheads not looking where they were going had Kokua nestling deeper into the pillows.  
"It's alright 'Kua, you aren't the focus of our lead healer's annoyance. Though I think that by the time she's finished with him, Malie will be wishing he'd tried to hug a Muaka instead of racing back." Anuenue commented as the annoyed healer muttered something to Solisha.  
Nodding, the peacock hued Toa summoned a fine water mist sphere and guided it to where Lakino directed.  
While they worked the others headed off, Lewa and Sheranu for Le-metru and Aikane for Ta-metru to let her closefriend and brothers know what was happening.

"I'm gonna have a nap sis. Lakino's right." the hybrid murmured as she drowsily nestled back under the blankets and smiled as her butterfly friend hovered over her before landing beside the feather sculpture.

As Kokua's eyes closed, Turaga Anuenue gently brushed a hand over her nearest wing then went to join Solisha and Lakino.  
"He'll be alright in an hour or so." the sky blue healer chuckled as she sat down.  
"Should I go over to Ko-metru and let the others know? Save you doing it." the young Water Toa asked as Malie fell asleep.  
"Sorry Solis, I've beaten you to it. But could you get some more of the fruit Ferus grows?" the rainbow hued Turaga smiled, watching Solisha as she paused at the door way then grinned, nodded and headed off.  
Turning her attention to the sleeping peridot hued Toa, Anuenue chuckled softly then glanced at Lakino.  
"He's going to be so embarrassed when he wake." she giggled before moving to assist Anuenue in the kitchen.

xXx

As Aikane reached the Ta-metru main chute station, she grinned with delight on seeing Amaya and Takanuva waiting for her.  
"We sneaked out, I thought you'd like to surprise Tahu." the rainbow hued Toa giggled as they started in the direction of the Fire Toa's home.  
"Oh he'll be surprised alright." Aikane replied enigmatically then laughed as her brother and sister tried to find out what she meant, before switching to her Kakama and raced on ahead.

xXx

Over in Ko-metru, Gali had finished telling her fellow Toa what she'd learnt in Turaga Anuenue's.  
"Wow, that's ...that's unexpected." Onua was first to break the silence which had fallen once the Water Toa had picked her mug up.  
"Indeed." came Kopaka's reply before he stretched and rested his arm around Gali's shoulders.

xXx

"Come on shadow-sis, tell us." the Toa of Light's voice rang through the main square, he and Amaya having also switched to their Kakama.  
Darting down the side passage leading to her closefriend's garden, Aikane stifled her laughter, jumped over the wall and switched to her Huna, watching as her friends skidded to a halt and glanced around puzzled.

Having seen Aikane's actions from the living room window, Pohatu chuckled and went to let Tahu know what was happening.

Bringing a tray of beakers and juice out to the garden, the Fire Toa watched Takanuva and Amaya then chuckled softly as he sensed Aikane stop beside him.  
"Have a seat dearest." he whispered after she'd kissed his cheek, switching back to her Vohaki the violet hued Toa grinned at Pohatu who chuckled as she sat down.  
"Hey light-head, come and have a drink." Tahu called out to the others, then all three laughed at the expressions on Takanuva and Amaya's masks at being outfoxed by Aikane.

Quickly joining them, they accepted their share of the juice and continued to pester Aikane about her news.  
Eyes sparkling with mirth, the Toa of Twilight took a long draught then set her beaker down and began telling them of what had taken place in Anuenue's.

xXx

Having finished tidying the dishes away, Turaga and healer were having a quiet conversation in the garden while inspecting the accidental damage caused by Speur's visit.

In the bedroom, Malie stirred and rubbing his head then went to see how Kokua was doing.  
While he sat beside her, the mute Toa found his gaze focusing on her forearm, slowly, before his eyes a silver line was curving down towards her wrist.  
_"Spirits, I'd better inform-tell Anuenue."_ he thought, forgetting his headache and glancing up from watching the graceful design appearing on his winged sister's arm to see where the Turaga was.

"Well Malie's awake." Lakino commented, catching a glimpse of the peridot hued Toa excitedly beckoning to them from the open windows.

"You were right to call us in. Now how's your head feeling?" the Turaga asked when Malie finished explaining what he'd seen, _"Still ache-sore but it'll pass."_ came the reply before he thanked Lakino for the draught she'd mixed for him.

Moving to where Kokua slept, Anuenue switched to her Matatu and carefully raised the pillows to peer at the hybrid's right arm.  
Spiralling down her silver arm was another scrolling design this one in peacock blue, smiling Anuenue gently set the pillows back and left her sister to sleep.

xXx

"Spirits, I bet airhead's mask was a picture!" Tahu's roar of laughter had Ryuu appearing on the window ledge from where he'd been basking on a bench, peeping curiously as to the origin of his tall friend's amusement.  
"Indeed, as does yours." Aikane snickered while Amaya was busy thumping Takanuva's back as he'd inhaled his drink in shock and was choking.  
"S-sorry, that was *cough* definitely unexpected." the slightly red, light gold Toa managed to say, after getting his breath back and was cautiously sipping at a glass of water.

"What's Kokua doing just now?" Tahu enquired when Amaya moved to offer everyone more juice before sitting back beside her closefriend.  
"Hang on I'll ask Anuenue." she replied, sensing Gali was 'listening in' with interest.

"Well?" the other Toa asked when Aikane picked up her beaker and drained it, "She's asleep and Malie's got over his meeting with the door-frame"  
Falling silent, the violet hued Toa absently brushed a finger over the markings on her arm while gazing in the rough direction of the Great Temple.  
"Is everything alright sis?" Amaya enquired curiously, having sensed their sister's amazement, "Oh yes. It seems that Rhya Nui has given Kokua's arms the same marking as I have." came the quiet reply.

xXx

Having also learnt what had occurred in Turaga Anuenue's, Gali had decided to return to their 'elder' sister's and Kopaka said he'd come with her.  
"We'd better make sure Lewa's busy amusing Kokua or he'll be wearing your cooking again." the Water Toa chuckled after they'd bid Tein'a good afternoon and headed for the chute station.  
Her closefriend chuckled briefly before switching to his Kakama, "Let us race to Anuenue's instead" he suggested while pulling Gali closer for a hug.  
The passing matoran pretended they weren't there as the Toa hugged then Kopaka kissed Gali's cheek before she switched to her own Kakama and they started for Ga-metru.

xXx

"So it'll be a week before we can party-celebrate Kokua's recovery." Vira said before Houjin added, "And it'll be gentle if not quiet-calm."  
Grins and chuckles met the mint/dark green matoran's comment as the Toa Nuva agreed.

"After taking this stuff to our colour-bright sister's I'm gonna aid-help our friends." Sheranu said when they'd landed on the roof of the moto-hub and Lewa was gazing in the direction of Ga-metru.  
"But first..." he then chuckled as a distant roar reached the pair and a small speck grew rapidly closer.

"Indeed, I lead and you and Speur race-chase me?  
"Oh yeah!" the malachite hued Toa laughed as the phase dragon shot over head then banked around to join them.

While the Air Toa raced through the skies towards Ga-metru, Gali and Kopaka had arrived at Turaga Anuenue's and all were sitting on the benches outside her bedroom, watching the butterflies fluttering in and out of the open windows.

"Shouldn't be long before Shenu and Lewa return. Wonder what they'll bring to amuse Kokua." Reshana commented as they watched Ferinus and Malie arm wrestling while pulling funny faces at one another.

"Well I'm expecting my bedroom to be even more of a mess than usual." Anuenue chuckled, applauding as their obsidian brother finally pushed Malie's arm down then the pair got jumped on by Rei, who'd been hiding in the bushes.

As the wolven rahi yipped and washed her tall friends happily, a frustrated bark came from outside the gate, "Poor Wotz, he always gets confused by the size of that hole in the wall." Solisha laughed while going to open the gate allowing Wotzit into the garden.

Racing over to where his 'pack leader' sat, Wotzit nudged her gently, wondering how his winged tall friend was doing.  
Switching to her Rau, the rainbow hued Turaga listened to Wotzit's small growls and whimpers then hugged him tightly while reassuring the gold/black rahi about Kokua.

Delighted by what they'd heard, Wotzit and Rei began a new game of chase and nearly crashed into Speur's legs as the curious phase dragon came into to land only to have to hover as the excited pair raced around.

_*Sorry big guy, they're happy*_ Gali explained, managing to get to the gate and opened in time to prevent Wotzit running into it.  
_*About 'Kua?*_ the phase dragon enquired allowing Sheranu to slide from his back, _*Yes, our winged sister has woken and is healing*_ the malachite Toa replied.  
Then laughter rang through out the garden as Speur moved to nudge the grinning Toa Nuva of Air and knocked him over.

Roused by the laughter, Kokua pushed herself up enough to see out the window then giggled as Speur began to wash Lewa's Miru Nuva.  
Being closest to the window, Kopaka smiled as the still giggling hybrid waved to him, then glanced around as Lakino joined him.  
"Hungry?" she asked while Speur 'talked' with Lewa, Sheranu and Turaga Anuenue, at Kokua's emphatic reply the pair went inside to join her.

Still watching those outside, Kokua absently traced the markings on her arms, still yearning to be with them and strong enough to fly.

"Thank you mother." the Torahka whispered, finally glancing down at her forearms then looked up as Kopaka came in with a tray and Lakino had a fresh canister of draught.  
"As Lewa's occupied, I'll keep you company." the icy Toa said, smiling as Kokua giggled again then eagerly tucked into the food.

"When you've finished, I'll remove those bandages." Lakino commented, watching Speur as he took off, leaving the Toa chatting with Anuenue and Lewa hurried back inside to be with his closefriend.

Pausing at the doorway, the lanky Toa smiled as Kokua contentedly munched her way through her favourite berries, then he moved to join Lakino after going to kiss his closefriend.

So that things wouldn't get too crowded in the bedroom, as Aikane had 'called' to alert Turaga Anuenue that those from Ta-metru were coming, she 'd begun organising the Toa to set out tables close to the bedroom windows.  
"At least Kokua will be able to see everyone this way." Tein'a commented as he entered the garden carrying a large bag of chilled food, then hurried inside to put it away.  
Settling back on the pillows, Kokua watched as Lakino undid the bandages then with Kopaka's assistance remove them, "Looking much better." the sky blue healer murmured approvingly as Kokua peered curiously at the circular scar.

Anxiously nibbling his thumb, Lewa kept quiet and watched as Lakino gently smeared some cream over the scar then covered it with a small dressing.  
"Two more days then it can be left to the air." she said, handing the pot to Lewa after he and Kopaka swapped places.

As the healer moved towards her supplies, Kokua piped up hopefully, "And then I can get up?"  
"Maybe. But I'll tie you to the bed if you try to get up any earlier." Lakino replied as she gathered up the things she'd brought with her.  
For some reason this remark managed to reduce both Torahka and Toa to giggling, blushing heaps, causing Kopaka and Lakino to glance puzzled at each other, shrug and leave the closefriends alone.

As the helpless laughter floated out the bedroom windows, those in the garden continued to shift the furniture in preparation for tea.  
Chuckling as she carried two chairs over, the Turaga of Colour nodded agreement to Reshana's comment that laughter was a good healer.  
"That's so true." Solisha grinned watching as Wotzit and Rei returned, finally out of steam and went to drink from the small stream running between the gardens before going for a nap under the bushes.

Kokua's giggles faded and she yawned before relaxing in Lewa's arms, blinking sleepily, "Why don't you sleep-rest for a while and I'll wake-rouse you when tea is ready featherheart?" the lanky Toa murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Okay, but I want to use you as a pill..." Kokua whispered, falling asleep mid word, Lewa smothered a laugh then carefully shifted Kokua so that she rested comfortably against him, ignoring the pins and needles in his arm as it went to sleep.

xXx

_Rhya smiled when Lewa began humming softly to his sleeping closefriend, then glanced around at the butterflies as they fluttered around her.  
"Happy now?" the amused comment reached Mata Nui as he came to join his sister while she watched the flock dancing around, their wings shimmering with colour.  
"Kokua certainly looks much better." the brilliant silver/white Great Spirit said, watching the sphere showing Anuenue's bedroom and occupants.  
"She should be up in a week, but I won't hurry the healing along." Rhya replied, then laughed as Mata Nui commented, "Lewa's gonna have his work cut out, making sure she does as Lakino instructed."  
"True, but he will have assistance from Turaga Anuenue and the others." the dusky Great Spirit giggled, leaning back in the grass._

xXx

"Hey Lewa, you want us to bring in some food?" Ferinus asked, leaning through the nearest window for a look at him and Kokua, while the others began placing dishes and bowls on the tables and the rainbow hued Turaga carried out several stacks of beakers.  
"That sounds great, I'll wake-rouse Kokua." the lanky green Toa replied, grinning at his obsidian hued friend.  
While Ferinus went to get their tea, Lewa gently patted Kokua's hand while repeating her name.  
"Mmmm? Lewa why did you wake me?" the sleepy Torahka protested as she eventually opened her eyes and blinked at him.

Before he could reply, a loud rumble emitted from Kokua's midriff, "It's nearly tea time and Ferus is get-fetching ours."  
"By the sound of that I couldn't have slept for much longer anyway." Kokua giggled while stretching then hugging Lewa as he helped her to sit up.

"You ready to chow down?" I've picked all your favourites." Ferinus's voice floated in through the door as he entered with Tahu close behind, both carrying heavily laden trays.

"Oh lovely, thank you so much." Kokua exclaimed with delight as her fiery brother placed the tray on the folding table.  
"Enjoy and you can always shout for more." he replied before heading out to join the others.  
"Here let me aid-help." Lewa said, moving from the window seat to assist his closefriend as she began to cut her food.

"I'm alright!" came an annoyed exclamation from the open windows, which was shortly followed by a thud.  
Glancing in curiously, those nearest the windows began to chuckle at the sight of their lanky brother covered in a mix of berries and cream, while the bowl was now wedged on his Miru and the spoon poked out of the neck of his armour.

"I think 'Kua will need a fresh desert." Tein'a snickered as Lewa made a rude gesture and went to clean up while Kokua's giggles subsided and she got stuck into her tea.  
By the time he returned, the Torahka was drowsily nibbling some lezah nuts and smiled at her closefriend when he settled on the chair beside her bed.

"Have you seen my pendant?" she yawned, reaching out to squeeze his hand, smiling in reply, Lewa lifted the pendant from the bedside table and gently fastened it round Kokua's neck.  
"Thank you for keeping it safe." Kokua added, giving Lewa a hug before settling down and drifting off to sleep.

The lanky green Toa carefully tucked the blankets around his closefriend then went to see Turaga Anuenue.

Leaning over the small bridge joining her and Gali's gardens, Anuenue was gazing at the small stream gurgling over the rocks, then as Lewa joined her glanced up at him.  
"Featherheart's sound asleep." he said as the rainbow hued Turaga stretched then glanced to where their brothers and sisters were quietly moving the tables and chairs back.  
"That's good, and I bet you won't be messing with her food again."  
"No fear-worry, 'Kua may still be recovering but she's still got a good aim." Lewa chuckled as he assisted joining in with the tidy up before perching on the wall to watch the suns setting with the others.

As dusk fell, most left for their homes and Turaga Anuenue returned inside, Lewa close beside her.

"So what did you bring over to help ease Kokua's boredom?" Anuenue asked while she rummaged in a cupboard before emerging with a canister of chocolate powder and finely chopped mint.  
"The gift-present she's working on for Aikane and Tahu, the book you gave her and her fav... Me!" the lanky Toa grinned, passing a couple of mugs over to his chuckling 'elder' sister.

"She'll like that and I'll be making something which she might like." the rainbow hued Turaga replied while pouring milk into the mugs and stirring the contents until they dissolved.  
"Sounds intrigue-interesting." Lewa commented, picking up both mugs and heading for the living room.

"I'm surprised you didn't slip-put a sleeping draught in my chocolate." he said, draining the last drop then yawning loudly, "No need, the hot choc is enough for both of us to get a good nights rest." Anuenue drowsily replied as she stood up.

"Don't worry about the mugs, I'll wash them tomorrow."  
Nodding sleepily, the Toa of Air followed his rainbow hued sister into the bedroom and they quickly settled down, as Anuenue dimmed the lightstones, she glanced over to Kokua's bed and smiled as she drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

In his quarters on Daxia, Roimh-Aithne found himself being quizzed by Axonn and the trainers about the island group he'd watched over.

"Occasionally I wanted to speak with a matoran living on Ipela Nui and would do so by summoning a kraata to locate and bring one to me. Then once I'd listened to what was going on, I would carefully alter their memory to wipe all knowledge of the meeting from their minds and replace it with something like going for a late night walk."  
"So you never directly interfered with the matoran?" Milidh said, leaning against the wall and absently swirling the contents of his mug around.  
"No, never."  
Then the Makuta chuckled softly, "One time I'd finished speaking with Àile and had just finished altering his memory of what had taken place in the last hour when I suddenly realized we were being watched."

"By who?" Axonn enquired, intrigued by this Makuta who seemed to be the polar opposite of the one who'd caused so much pain and misery with his scheming.  
A smile brightened the bronze/black being's eyes and he grinned, "Standing, partly hidden by a bush was a slender Le-matoran, she was quite incensed by the fact her twin wouldn't respond to his name and demanded to know just what I was doing to him."  
"A female Le-matoran?" Gaisgeil murmured curiously while pouring out more drinks, "Yes, there weren't many but all the tribes on Ipela Nui were mixed."  
"So what occur-happened next?" came Doinnean's voice, as the curious Air Toa peered around the door then, at Axonn's nod joined the group and settled with his back against the couch.

Smiling at his friend's interest, Roimh-Aithne resumed his story, "I was quite bemused when she came over and demanded to know what I was doing. As I began to explain, she caught her twin's arm and pulled him down to sit beside her.  
Then when I'd finished and was contemplating altering her memory of this encounter, she stood up and came over to where I sat.  
'Why didn't you just ask, without all this mystery?' she demanded before glancing around relived as Àile roused and asked what was going on.  
Both matoran listened as I explained about having no wish to interfere with those living on Ipela Nui, then she nodded and introduced herself as Keke while her brother looked even more puzzled when I said his name.

While we'd talked, the kraata who'd fetched Àile had crawled onto my shoulder and was hissing curiously as it wanted to know what would be happening."  
"And?" Milidh prompted when Roimh-Aithne yawned and lent back on his pillows, "I promised not to summon Àile that way again as Keke insisted that she and her brother would come to the glade once a month to keep me up to date with how things were with them and the others."  
"That's good to know." Axonn smiled while he and the others stood up and headed for the door, "See you at dawn." Gaisgeil added before nodded to the sleepy Makuta and closing the door.

Settling back on his bed, Roimh-Aithne gazed up at the ceiling, then unable to get comfortable went to peer out the windows at the star filled sky for a while before returning to lay down again.  
Drowsily he glanced over to where he'd placed the garland and tried to work out how it was still solid, within a few minutes he was deeply asleep.

xXx

For the next few days, there was a steady stream of visitors to the Turaga of Colour's home, all helping to keep Kokua occupied. Then on the afternoon of the fifth day, Turaga Anuenue went over to the Great Temple for a while and Aikane, Kopaka and Lewa kept Kokua company.  
When she'd dozed off mid conversation, they quietly left the room and moved to the living room to continue their chat. "I'm going to get tea started so that it's ready for when Anuenue returns." Kopaka said, picking up the empty jug and pulling a face at his lanky brother as he pretended to choke.

Chuckling, Lewa went to see if he could help then quickly rejoined Aikane, grinning broadly though he was shaking with cold.  
The lanky Air Toa managed to place the fresh jug of juice on the table without spilling any then broke the icicles off of his Miru Nuva and put them in a spare beaker.  
"Our icy bro asked if we need-wanted some ice and I said that was a good idea. Next thing I knew..." Lewa chuckled; still shivering a bit as he poured out some juice then added an icicle.

The laughter coming from the living room reached Kopaka as he finished, then the icy Toa smiled before placing the prepared food into the cool room and rejoined his brother and sister.

...

Stretching as she woke, Kokua glanced around the room then sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.  
Hearing her brothers and sister in the living room, the hybrid tried to pick out what they were talking about, smiling as her closefriend's voice rang out.  
For a few minutes she listened, then feeling lonely she moved to the side of the bed and sized up the distance between it and the chair.

Reaching out to grasp the chair's seat, Kokua managed the step between it and the bed then listened intently as she waited to see her movement had been heard.  
When the level of Aikane's, Kopaka and Lewa's conversation didn't alter, Kokua pushed herself up and slowly moved to lean against the wall.  
While waiting for her head to clear, the Torahka stretched her wings and sighed softly as her muscles pinged, releasing their tenseness.  
Leaning heavily against the wall, Kokua slowly made her way towards the door; pausing she glanced around the room and feeling dizzy rested her head against the wall before moving closer to the door.

Clinging determinedly to the door-frame she staggered forward a few steps and started to slowly make her way down the hallway, stubbornly ignoring her light-headedness.  
She had made it three quarters of the way down when she suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground with a crash. Loud exclamations came from the living room, accompanied by swift footsteps.  
"Sis, what are you doing out of bed?" Aikane cried, crouching beside her and helping the struggling Torahka to sit up, Lewa moved to sit on her other side, smiling faintly as she leant tiredly against him.  
"I could hear you all...thought I might be missing out on something," she murmured, "Guess I'm still a little wobbly,"  
"Maybe a little." Lewa said, helping her to her feet and supporting her as she swayed again, "Come on you, you're not missing out on anything, Kopaka was offering to do tonight's cooking."

Before they could move towards the living room, the front door opened and Turaga Anuenue entered, Slàna beside her.  
"Busted." Kokua whispered in Lewa's ear before slumping against him, then while Aikane and Slàna moved to assist Lewa, Kopaka explained to Anuenue what had just happened.  
"Take her back to bed." the rainbow hued Turaga said, shaking her head as a wry smile crossed her mask.  
"Worse than me when I was in a similar situation." Anuenue added, watching as Lewa scooped his drowsily protesting closefriend into his arms, with Aikane's help, and they headed back into the bedroom, Slàna beside them.  
"It's just as well Lakino isn't here." Aikane murmured as their friends entered the bedroom and she glanced down at the Turaga of Colour.  
Anuenue still looked slightly shocked then she glanced up and chuckled softly, "That is true, she'd have read all of you the riot act, quite loudly, by now. And be looking for some rope too."  
All looked around when someone knocked on the front door, then the Toa of Twilight smiled happily, "It's Tahu and Ryuu's perched on his shoulder."  
"How's Kokua doing?" the fiery Toa asked when he entered and Ryuu wasted no time jumping onto Anuenue's shoulder and peeped softly as he nuzzled her mask.  
"Well the last we saw of her, she was being carried back to bed." Aikane replied, leaning against her closefriend while they glanced in the direction of Anuenue's bedroom, "Wonder what's taking Lewa and Slàna so long."

In the bedroom, Lewa was pulling faces at Slàna while trying gently to remove Kokua's arms from around his neck.  
"It's no use Lewa, Kokua's out for the count, so you'll have to stay with her." Slàna murmured when the lanky Toa paused and glanced at her.  
"You're right, could you call-ask one of the others to assist-help?"  
"I'm on it, hang on." the cobalt healer replied hurrying out to the living room.

Hastily stifled laughter erupted from the living room, and then Slàna returned with Aikane and Tahu, their eyes glowing with amusement as they switched to their Matatu.

"I'll bring your tea through." Aikane said once she and Tahu had helped Lewa to rest more comfortably beside Kokua, her closefriend having excused himself and could be heard sniggering in the hall.  
"Many thanks shadow-sis." Lewa replied, then grinned as Kokua murmured in her sleep and nestled closer to him.

"Just as well it's a salad." Kopaka remarked, placing Lewa's and Kokua's on a tray and passing it to his violet hued sister, "Yeah and I won't be long so Tahu won't have time to pinch my share." she grinned before heading off.

Lewa was gently stroking Kokua's feathers and glanced up when Aikane placed the tray within easy reach, he smiled his thanks and watched as his violet hued sister headed back to join the others.

"Sounds like our winged sister has Lewa just where she wants him." Turaga Anuenue said when Aikane finished explaining, a wistful look in her eyes, as she picked up her beaker, "Hey come here." Kopaka murmured, reaching out to lift the rainbow hued Turaga onto his lap.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking of Nuju." Anuenue said several minutes later when she glanced around at her brothers, sister and Slàna.  
"It's alright colour-sis." Tahu smiled, blushing slightly as Aikane nestled closer to him.

Chuckling quietly, everyone headed for the bedrooms and peered into Anuenue's, all that could be seen of their lanky brother was his head and an arm wrapped around her waist, as Kokua had shifted to cover him completely with her wings.  
"Slàna, you use my bed and I'll crash with the others." Anuenue murmured as she glanced at the grinning healer.

Settling back on a bed, Turaga Anuenue watched as her brothers and sister fell asleep then dimmed the lightstones and drowsily gazed out at the moonlit garden.

xXx

_The quiet sound of singing seeped into the awareness of Anuenue, Lewa and Kopaka, sitting up they rubbed their eyes and glanced around, then Anuenue scrambled up and ran over to where her closefriend sat.  
As the Turaga hugged and began whispering to each other, the Toa moved to where Kokua was sitting with Rhya Nui, both singing as they watched them approach.  
When Lewa hugged his closefriend, Kokua ceased singing and rested her head on his shoulder while Kopaka bowed to Rhya then sat close by.  
The dusky Great Spirit smiled as she continued the song, then watched as Gali's spirit appeared beside her closefriend._

_Letting the last notes drift away, Rhya watched as everyone glanced over to where she sat, then murmured amazed as the butterfly flock seemed to appear out of nowhere and surrounded the dusky Great Spirit.  
"I thought you might like some time to relax." she said, as the spirits of Aikane and Tahu joined them, the violet hued Toa giggling softly at her closefriend's blushes.  
"Thank you so much Rhya." Turaga Anuenue said, then all present grinned as the dusky Great Spirit glanced over to where Kokua sat.  
"No more early excursions daughter, or it won't be Lakino you'll have to worry about."  
Blushing deeply, Kokua ducked her head, a smile in her eyes as Lewa hugged her gently, "I won't mother, I promise." the Torahka replied, catching Rhya's eye as she tilted her head slightly.  
"Good, I'll leave you to enjoy your dream and rest well." the dusky Great Spirit smiled before being hidden by the butterflies, whom after a few moments scattered to dance around the Toa, Torahka and Turaga._

_For a while they chatted, then Nuju took Anuenue's hand and led her off somewhere where they could have some time alone.  
Watching their brother and sister until they'd disappeared over the hill, Kopaka frowned puzzled, "Is it me or does the meadow seem larger this time?"  
"I think its size varies depending on what's happening and who's here." Aikane replied, snuggling against Tahu and watching the butterflies, which had stayed around.  
While they continued chatting, Kokua began humming softly while examining the flowers she could reach._

Hidden from sight, Turaga Nuju sat down and pulled Anuenue down beside him, grinning as she happily wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Oh beloved." the rainbow hued Turaga whispered as they hugged, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

_By the time Anuenue and Nuju rejoined the others, Kokua had gathered some of the flowers and woven a garland for Lewa.  
The Air Toa was blushing as his closefriend took great delight in arranging the flowers around his neck while the others chuckled, Tahu and Kopaka now also wearing brightly coloured garlands.  
Settling between Aikane and Gali, the Turaga of Colour pulled her closefriend down beside her and they chatted with their brothers and sisters until the Toa began to fall asleep._

As Kokua settled against Lewa, Nuju glanced at Anuenue when she fought to stifle a yawn then smiled as she lent against him.  
"Sleep well sweetheart." he whispered as his closefriend's head drooped and her eyes closed, "Mmm, bel..." came her reply as she fell asleep, arms still round Nuju's shoulders.  
The icy spirit glanced up as Rhya Nui appeared and moved to join him as the Toa and Torahka's spirits returned to their bodies.

_For several minutes the dusky Great Spirit sat beside Turaga Nuju while he gently brushed his hand over Anuenue's mask, and watched the butterflies hovering around them and the flowers.  
Then after Anuenue's spirit returned to her body they departed the flowered meadow._

xXx

"Mmm." Turaga Anuenue mumbled as she stretched then sat up and glanced round at where the others had rested.  
The only bed still in use was Kopaka's, and he was sitting on the edge of it gazing out the window.

Glancing round as his rainbow hued sister moved to sit beside him, Kopaka smiled as she peered out the window to see what he'd been watching before looking up at him.  
"It was lovely to see Nuju again." she replied when the Ice Toa asked how she felt, then stifled a chuckle when both their stomachs rumbled, "Let's go see what's left of breakfast." Kopaka said while standing up.  
"And how Kokua's doing." Anuenue replied with a chuckle as they headed for the door.

Giggling could be heard coming from Anuenue's bedroom and as the Turaga and Toa entered, they saw Kokua launch a pillow at her grinning closefriend.

"You're looking happier." Anuenue commented, while she and Kopaka helped themselves to the remaining food on the table and she grinned at her still giggling sister.  
"Yeah, but I'm still hacked off that I have to spend two more days stuck in bed." the hybrid replied, catching the pillow she'd thrown then shoving it crookedly behind her before returning Lewa's hug.  
"Just as long as Lakino doesn't find out." Slàna murmured, pouring out more juice for everyone before taking one of the remaining canisters of draught over to Kokua.  
"Why?" the Torahka asked, between sips of the draught, Anuenue chuckled and before the cobalt healer could say anything, explained a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I did something similar once and wound up being confined to bed for a further two days. It was very frustrating."  
"Oh." Kokua murmured then glanced over to where Slàna was sat between Aikane and Tahu and she was grinning wickedly.  
Hiding her amusement, the Turaga of Colour sat on the window seat beside Aikane and tucked into her breakfast.  
_"Sis, my shadow twin visited while Tahu and I fixed breakfast and she's taken the news and a gift of chocolate mix to Axonn."_ Aikane 'murmured' while sipping her juice  
_"Nice one, he'll enjoy sharing that and who knows may be Roimh-Aithne will like to try it."_ Anuenue replied, just as Kokua got a fit of hiccups and giggled helplessly while trying to stop them as Lewa rubbed her back and Slàna went to help.

xXx

As dawn broke over Daxia, Roimh-Aithne stirred and slowly woke, confusion briefly showed in his eyes as he glanced to where Eòlas had nestled against him, then he silently swore as the memory of what he'd done the previous night surfaced.

A low sigh came from the bronze/black Makuta as he mulled over the painful memories that he knew the others would want to hear about. For the briefest moment he considered using his powers to alter their memories of last night, then dismissed that idea.

He was still deep in thought when Eòlas roused and sat up to stretch before glancing at Roimh-Aithne as he stared at the rising sun.  
"Don't forget you're on breakfast duty with Doinnean." the Coordinator's voice broke into his thoughts, "Huh, oh no." he mock groaned, a spark of amusement in his ruby eyes appearing before they stood up and carried the dew coated blankets through to air in the drying room.

"Hey tall guy, come on. I'm not prepare-making all this alone." the dark green Toa commented before vanishing to rescue the latest batch of toast. A chuckle escaped the Makuta as he went to assist the beleaguered Air Toa while Eòlas went to her quarters to write up what she'd learnt from Doinnean when she'd seen him carrying so many blankets he'd nearly tripped over them.

As the dining hall began to fill, several of the Order looked startled when they found out who the cooks were and cautiously sampled the food before filling their trays and finding seats.

"Look-seems like they like your cooking." Doinnean chuckled as he and Roimh-Aithne tucked into their breakfasts and they watched several return for seconds. "It's good." Atharrais said as he joined the pair and set two trays down, "One's for Eòlas. I'll take it once I've finished mine." the Krahka added before shifting his form to mirror the snickering Air Toa.

"My complements to our cooks today." Milidh said as Gaisgeil raised his voice to inform the trainees that it was time to get outside and warm up, "Eòlas thinks that you should, if you want, tell us who were there last night at midday."  
"Uh...okay thanks." Roimh-Aithne muttered becoming very interested in the remains of his breakfast, "Until then you and Atharrais can spar with the others, I'll see to the washing up."

Silently watched, curiously by Atharrais and anxiously by Milidh, Roimh-Aithne piled his empty dishes back on the tray and carried it through to the kitchen before glancing round as the electric blue Titan joined him.  
"You feel that you should avoid this, and I understand. But I once decided to do something similar and even now I still haven't forgiven myself."  
A low sigh came from Milidh as he glanced at the surprised Makuta, "Tell you later. Now you'd better go join the others before Gaisgeil comes and drags you outside."  
"Alright, and thanks for letting me know I'm not alone in this." Roimh-Aithne replied, just as the sound of the other trainer's voice echoed through the empty dining hall.

…

By the time the lunch break came, Roimh-Aithne had made his decision and was more than ready for a drink and thanked Luthas when he lobbed a water canister over.  
Slowly, those woken by Roimh-Aithne's nightmare moved to join the bronze/black Makuta as he shared the canister with Atharrais, as they settled round him, Roimh-Aithne glanced at Axonn as he joined them, then began speaking.

"I'd used my telepathy to warn Keke and Àile not to get involved as those who surrounded me chuckled darkly before Spiriah took great delight in telling me what had taken place on Destral. Unknown to me, my friends were close by, hidden by some bushes and could see what was going on from where they were concealed, and they watched as I was forced to kneel.  
When I was told I had two choices I immediately knew which I'd take no matter the cost.  
Without realizing he was doing it, Roimh-Aithne was using his illusion ability to recreate an image on the flagstones, of what had occurred that day. Silently those watching craned their necks to get a good view of what their fellow member had experienced. As they watched, the small figures began moving, those of the matoran no larger than an inch and the Makuta roughly three inches in height.

Fully immersed in his memories, Roimh-Aithne started speaking again, "When I rejected the idea of joining those who'd sided with Teridax, Krika laughed coldly, "Then we'll just have to 'escort' you to Destral and let you explain your reasons in person." he sneered, "And so that you cooperate, I'll be taking this." Spiriah hissed, reaching out to remove my mask.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" the voices of Keke and Àile suddenly rang out, causing those surrounding Roimh-Aithne to pause then begin laughing.  
"Oh look, they want to play." Bitil said with thinly veiled contempt watching as the matoran moved closer, their weapons at the ready.

"Don't you know who we are, little matoran?" Spiriah growled, his eyes narrowing as he decided how best to deal with the little pests defying them. Grabbing the still kneeling Makuta, Krika and Bitil dragged Roimh-Aithne to his feet, while exchanging glances with Spiriah whom laughed coldly. "Perfect, it'll teach our fool brother a valuable lesson."

Pausing for a drink, Roimh-Aithne was startled to see that the rest of those currently on Daxia had gathered round to listen.  
"Please continue." came Botar's voice as he handed a fresh canister to the Makuta before sitting between Luthas and a carmine hued Toa.

For several moments Roimh-Aithne and the gatherer of the fallen appraised each other, then the bronze/black Makuta nodded, only Axonn and Botar caught the gleam of relief in his eyes.  
As those either side of him unconsciously shifted away slightly, Botar crouched to watch Roimh-Aithne, musing on what he'd caught of the Makuta's story then focused on him as he picked up the thread again.

"When my 'brothers'," contempt crept into Roimh-Aithne's usually calm tone and his eyes blazed for a few moments before he regained control, "Dragged me to my feet they then held me fast in a stasis field of their combined powers. Though unable to blink, I fought back mentally with my own, calling a hurricane to surround us. They countered with their own and as they, albeit for a few hours cooperated, destroyed mine."

Seeing their unusual friend being pummelled by powers they'd never seen the like of before, Keke and Àile crouched low as Spiriah again reached out to remove Roimh-Aithne's mask, then sprang into action as the Makuta's hands touched the Kanohi Fàisnich and he seemed to be ignoring them.

"No run!" the illusion of Roimh-Aithne suddenly cried out, causing several trainees to jump and caused Axonn to glance intently at the bronze/black Makuta.  
Roimh-Aithne was now gazing blankly at the illusion, which continued to show the unfolding events that troubled his sleep. "Let him go." the female matoran's voice drew everyone's attention back to the illusion just as it showed her to be within striking distance of the Makuta.

Spiriah viciously tore Roimh-Aithne's mask off then without blinking used his power over gravity to send the matoran sprawling. As he turned to watch them, Keke was the first to scramble to her feet and, without taking her gaze from their enemies, lent Àile a hand up.

The bronze/black Makuta held by Bitil and Krika, struggled as his essence started to seep out from where his mask had opened part of his armour.  
"Ro hang on!" Keke shouted as she sprinted towards the group, gaze set firmly on the nearest Makuta holding him, her weapons glowing in the moonlight.  
Regaining his senses, Roimh-Aithne tried to warn the plucky matoran away, but could manage to only croak weakly, still shocked by the near loss of his essence.  
_"Watch this fool."_ Bitil silently mocked as Spiriah stowed the purloined mask then called a sphere of shadow into being.

"I adapted this from the Kahgarak's Rhotuka power." the Makuta hissed before he threw the sphere at the charging leaf green matoran

"Nooo!" the cry erupted from Àile and Roimh-Aithne as the sphere expanded to cover Keke then both vanished. As the three Makuta laughed coldly, Àile, eyes wide with disbelief called his sister's name, prompting more laughter from the trio.  
Wiping his Pakari dry, the Le-matoran ground his teeth as he pushed his grief to one side and as a red mist descended over his vision, prepared to do what he could.

A yell of unbridled rage came from the berserk, red eyed, matoran and he charged full tilt at the one who'd made his sister vanish. He was within two feet of attacking Spiriah when the Makuta pulled a bladed staff from nowhere and ran the maddened matoran through.  
A scream of pain and loss came from Roimh-Aithne as Àile moaned in agony and collapsed to his knees when Spiriah pulled the staff from his body. "Seeing as there are no more delays, let's go." Bitil drawled ignoring the matoran as he fell to the ground bleeding heavily.  
A shadow seemed to cover the grove and as the illusion of Roimh-Aithne struggled and futilely tried to free himself from his fellow Makuta's grasp, the group vanished.

...

Those who'd watched the image glanced at their fellow trainee then at Milidh and when he nodded, began moving away leaving just those who'd first learnt of Roimh-Aithne's hidden past.

The illusion slowly faded then he blinked and looked round at the Toa and Titans before sighing as he brought the illusion back, this time a different scene, "There is not much left to tell. When they dragged me in front of Teridax and he heard my refusal, he nodded to Spiriah who laughed as he took out my mask, placed it between himself, Bitil and Krika. They then destroyed the Kanohi Fàisnich, scattering its fragments across the room.  
Then Teridax told the others to carry on with their plans as much had to be done to ensure the Makuta's victory.  
"You have a skill none of the other Makuta possess." Teridax purred silkily as he stopped beside my frozen body, _"I'll never help you."_ came my silent reply.  
"Oh you'll have no choice, seeing as the prophecies you carve come without you calling them. All I need to do is imprison you and let time do the rest."

Still bound by my former brothers' stasis power, I could do nothing except watch as Teridax teleported us into a large cavern where a few lightstones were dotted around and a hammer and chisel lay in the centre of it.  
"Welcome to your new home." came his mocking voice as the stasis field vanished and I crumpled to the ground as he vanished."

"What did you do and what happened to Àile and Keke?" Culic's anxious voice murmured as Roimh-Aithne fell silent, his gaze still fixed on the flagstones. "I do not know, I tried many times to teleport myself out of that cavern. But Teridax had placed a barrier around that area that only he could pass through."  
His thoughts still focused on the two brave matoran from Ipela Nui, Roimh-Aithne stood up and headed in the direction of his quarters leaving his companions to discuss what they'd learnt.

Sitting on the floor of the cavern adjoining his quarters, Roimh-Aithne examined the garland he'd been given by the spirit Turaga then carefully placed it away. "Oh my little friends, what happened to you?" the bronze/black Makuta whispered before scooping up his hammer and chisel as a prophecy came into his consciousness and began to carve.  
As the sound of tapping drifted from his quarters, Axonn who'd followed Roimh-Aithne, nodded then went to inform Eòlas of what he'd heard.

xXx

On a small distant island, a mid leaf green matoran set his tools down and had a long drink before smiling as he was joined by his friends.  
"That's stunning Dèidh." Sèimh giggled as she passed her closefriend some food and once again wondered how he'd received the wound that nearly claimed his life and left him with total amnesia.

xXx

Stumbling as she yawned, Keke felt someone lifting her into their arms before continuing their never-ending journey, "Sorry I'm just so tired." she murmured as they moved on.  
"Just try and stay with us." came Krahka's voice as the rahi reached out and eventually managed to brush her hands over Keke's mask. Murmured agreements came from the others in the group as they continued their endless search for a way out of the unrelenting darkness.


	10. Epilogue

Just over a thousand years earlier...

Returning to where his foolish brother had been hiding, Krika nodded to the Lerahk he'd brought with him, "Destroy every living thing, lay this island to waste."  
Hissing gleefully, the Lerahk jumped into flight mode and shot off into the night, leaving trails of dying vegetation behind them.

Entering the only village on the island, the Makuta smiled venomously then teleported the sleeping matoran to a site within his domain.

While the Makuta removed the population of Ipela Nui and the Rahkshi made it uninhabitable, a badly wounded matoran stumbled through the undergrowth, hand pressing against the hole in his midriff.  
Falling to the ground Àile groaned as fresh pain shot through him, "Keke." he whispered as the blood loss began playing tricks with his mind.

Somehow managing to push himself back up, the delirious matoran staggered after the illusion his mind called up, "Wait sis." he croaked, reaching out with his free hand to try and catch hers. Stumbling after what he alone could see, Àile didn't realize he was approaching a steep cliff.

A sudden cry cut short attracted the attention of one of the Lerahk, which scouted around, destroying everything around it, but didn't see anything.

Down on the shore a small figure lay semi-conscious, slowly drifting towards death.

...

As the suns rose over the smouldering remains of Ipela Nui's main island, a boat appeared. Having seen the smoke coming from the main island those from a neighbouring smaller island had come to investigate.

They were sailing past where Àile had landed when one caught a glimpse of his foot and had wasted no time finding somewhere close by to beach their boat, before hurrying to his aid.

"Spirits what happened to him?"  
"We'll find out later. Now hold this tightly."  
Distant voices floated around him then faded as Àile's consciousness finally gave out.

Once they'd finished roughly dressing the wounded matoran's injuries, Sèimh and the others carefully placed him on a makeshift stretcher and carried him back to their boat.  
After a swift scout around, Ruith rejoined the group, his Ruru ashen, "There's nothing left." the Ta-matoran whispered before taking his oar and began rowing.  
Swiftly they rowed back to their home, knowing that the injured matoran was on borrowed time. Once they got there, while the others beached the boat and willing hands helped lift the stretcher, Sèimh quickly spoke with Braon and Cadhan, listing what they'd need to try and save their guest's life.

For a week and a half the healers battled to keep their patient from slipping into a coma, while treating his wounds. Then one afternoon, Braon was changing the dressings with Cadhan's help when the mid leaf green matoran roused softly moaning "Keke." as his unfocused gaze drifted round the room.  
"Easy, you're safe." the misty blue healer murmured soothingly as Sèimh quickly joined them.  
"Uhh Keke..." came another moan before he slipped back into healing sleep.

After making sure he was comfortable, the trio sat round the table and sipped on some chilled juice, "Wonder who Keke is. It's a female name."  
"Maybe his closefriend?" Cadhan mused before stifling a giggle, as Sèimh suddenly turned pink as she choked on her drink.

Nearby their patient briefly roused, disturbed by the giggling and coughing. This time he found he could focus better and as he drifted back to sleep, he thought how pretty the lavender hued matoran looked.

Next time he woke, it was late evening as the Ga-matoran he'd seen earlier was nestled in a chair by his bed, her nose in a book. Managing to find his voice, he whispered then when she didn't respond, managed to speak a little louder.  
"Water please, pretty one."  
Jumping startled, Sèimh dropped her book, then responded automatically to his request, reaching for a beaker, straw and pitcher of water.

Once he'd had enough, the Le-matoran drowsily watched as she fussed round him, while quietly asking how he felt and if there was anything else he needed.  
"Stay with me please." he mumbled, nearly asleep, "For as long as you want." Sèimh replied, watching as a smile settled on his mask as his eyes closed.

"Oooo looks like you've found a closefriend." came Cadhan's delighted whisper as she carried their tea in and set it down.  
"Oh put a ruki in it. He's still weak and may have thought I was someone else." Sèimh murmured, though her eyes glowed wistfully at the thought of being someone's closefriend.

Once they'd finished and tidied up, the healers checked on their sleeping patient, then when Braon and her closefriend Èideag arrived headed to a room nearby to catch up on their sleep.

Part way through the night, the patient woke feeling thirsty and looked confused as the misty blue healer held the beaker steady for him.  
"Where's the pretty one? She promised to stay with me."  
"Sèimh is catching up on her sleep, she hasn't had much this past week and a half."  
"It's a nice name. When she wakes..." a yawn came from the drowsy matoran who fell asleep before he could finish speaking.

As she tucked the covers round his shoulders, Braon smiled broadly agreeing with Èideag, "Indeed, but we still need to try and find out just who Keke is." she murmured, settling beside her closefriend, whom rested a arm over her shoulders.

"The others are thinking of looking for another island to move to, we're all worried that what happened to the main island may happen here."  
"Not until he's gained enough strength to travel." the healer whispered, prodding the Po-matoran in the ribs until he caught her hand.  
"Alright, we'll go by what all the healers say, but will make preparations to be on the safe side."

Quietly the pair continued their discussion, Braon occasionally glancing over to where the Le-matoran slept, then as dawn began to lighten the skies Sèimh joined them looking refreshed.  
"He was asking for you." Èideag commented, grinning as their lavender hued friend turned red then giggled softly.  
To try and hide her embarrassment, Sèimh moved to peer out at the brightening skies, "It's going to be a lovely day." she murmured before firmly insisting that Braon and Èideag went and rested.

When the door closed behind them, the healer busied herself by making breakfast for her and the patient to eat, while silently musing on who he was.

Sèimh was so deep in thought that she didn't notice she was being watched.

"Smells nice." the unexpected whisper nearly caused her to drop the bowls as she yelped, startled from her thoughts. "Sorry-pardon." he added while Sèimh placed one bowl down then brought the other over and sat beside her patient.

"It's as nice as it smells, but I'm stuffed." he said once he'd eaten half, "That's alright it's just as nice cold. Do you feel able to answer a couple of questions?"  
Settling more comfortably into the pillows, resisting the feeling to sleep again, the Le-matoran said it was no problem and to ask away.

"While you slept, you were calling out the name Keke. Who is she and may I know your name please?"

A frown crossed his Hau as he gazed into space for several long moments then glanced worriedly at Sèimh.  
"I-I don't know. The first thing I remember is waking up and hearing the misty blue healer saying I was safe."  
Seeing his eyes begin to fill with panic, Sèimh put the bowl down, sat beside him and hugged him tightly. Lent against the lavender hued healer, the Le-matoran closed his eyes, fighting for some self-control as a gentle hand brushed the tears from his mask.

Peering into the room, Cadhan smiled at the scene then left them alone and went to see where her friends were.

Joining Teth in the village clearing, the iridescent blue healer listened to the others as they planned on which islands they should check out first.  
"How is he?" the red/orange matoran enquired as they then moved to help those who were beginning to dismantle the portable buildings. "Spending most of his time sleeping. It'll be a while before he's fully recovered."  
As they worked, those round them listened to what the iridescent blue healer was saying.

Meanwhile Braon and Èideag had woken and were peering curiously around the door at what they could see. Nudging her closefriend, Braon indicated that they should leave the couple in peace and see what everyone else was doing.

Unaware of her friends brief visit Sèimh finished drying the, now sleeping, Le-matoran's mask as he mumbled in his sleep, still clinging to her hand.  
"We'll have to find you a name." she whispered softly, watching as he mumbled again, reaching out to try and touch someone.

Some hours later she was joined by Lòn, the sage green matoran grinned as Sèimh glanced up then blushed before inviting him in. "Look-seems to me that he doesn't want to let you go." he commented after fixing drinks for them and perched on a stool.  
"I know," Sèimh turned pink then continued, "We need to give him a name. Got any ideas?"  
"Hmm, well Ruith said if it hadn't been for that gust-breath of wind that pushed the boat towards the cove-beach you wouldn't have seen-found him. So how about Dèidh?"  
"Sounds perfect, I hope he likes it." the lavender hued healer mused, missing Lòn's widening grin as she glanced down at her sleeping patient and smiled happily as he murmured again, this time saying her name.

xXx

_Unseen a Great Spirit watched with interest. Then concern suddenly crossed her mask as she turned her attention to other things._

xXx

As he roused, the Le-matoran realized he was holding Sèimh's hand and was snuggled against her as she hugged him.

Still feeling to sleepy to move, he settled for seeing how much of Sèimh's mask he could see, then watched her until she glanced round and smiled shyly.

Several minutes passed then she murmured, "I was speaking with a friend while you slept, and he thinks Dèidh may be a good name for you."  
The Le-matoran gazed in surprise at the healer watching him then a smile lit up his eyes, "It's a good name, thank you. I...er I would like it if...erm if..." blushing deeply he lapsed into silence gazing longingly at Sèimh, hoping she knew what he was trying to say.

An answering blush coloured Sèimh's Matatu as she absently straightened the blanket over her patient's legs. "I-I'd be more delighted than you could know Dèidh." the whisper just reached his ears.  
Mustering his strength, Dèidh wrapped his arms round his closefriend's shoulders and hugged her tightly before slumping back into the pillows, grinning delightedly.

"Right that's all we can do for now so let's go and see how your mysterious patient's doing." Ruith said as the last wall was fastened to the bundle.  
"Good idea, Sèimh's really taken looking after him seriously." Cadhan grinned as he joined her and Teth while the others headed off to fix a late lunch and cool off. Several watched as the healer and hunters walked over to the lavender healer's hut then quietly chatted amongst themselves before agreeing and heading into the forest.

"I just wish I could remember something, even a small-little something would be nice." came the patient's voice as the trio entered the hall, this comment being swiftly followed by a huge yawn. "We'll have to wait and see Dèidh. Now you still need to regain your strength and sleep is the best way to do that." Sèimh replied before they both looked round as Cadhan tapped on the door-frame.

"Looks like congrats are in order." Teth grinned; enjoying the sight of his sister as she blushed happily then stuck her tongue out at him, while Dèidh yawned again, his eyes dancing with merriment.

xXx

_Racing through the spirit realm, the dusky Great Spirit skidded to a halt, nearly colliding with the glowing form of a Great Being. As she apologized for the near mishap, it solemnly informed her that she could not prevent what she'd sensed from coming to pass.  
Distress entered the dusky Great Spirit's eyes and she tried to barge past the Great Being, only to find herself unable to move.  
For a while she struggled, held firmly but gently by the one with her then stared angrily at the Great being as it let her go.  
__"Curb your outrage Rhya Nui; even if you had reached your brother in time, you could not have prevented it from happening. Be at peace, it will all work out."__  
__"I-I know... But my brother."__ came a whisper as she gazed round at the mist, rubbing her mask furiously._

_"Come."__ came the gentle reply as the Great Being assumed a Toa like form and offered the dusky Great Spirit its hand._

After walking for a while the pair entered a clearing in the mist where the comatose from of Mata Nui lay, _"No!" __Rhya moaned before racing over and falling to her knees beside her sleeping brother._

Joining it's fellow Great Beings, the one who'd intercepted Rhya Nui and talked with her, joined in the song they were singing.

...

_"I'll rip his mask off."__ Rhya's angry voice rose above the song as she dashed tears from her mask.  
__"When the time is right you will play your part. But until then you have other duties."__ the eldest of the Great Beings spoke, it's tone leaving no room for argument.  
Bowing her head, the dusky Great Spirit silently accepted what the Great Being had said then gazed at her spell struck brother before reaching out to squeeze his hands._

xXx

While Dèidh slept, those who'd headed into the forest returned with bags full to bursting with fruit and nuts. With help from their friends, they began preparing a feast to celebrate Dèidh's new name and him and Sèimh becoming closefriends.

"You know we'll have to help Dèidh create-make a gift for Sèimh." Lòn commented while chopping greens for a salad, "True, I wonder what she'll give him." Mèinn replied as he added the small mushrooms he'd quartered to the large bowl containing the rest of the salad.  
"I'm think-guessing she's already given him it." came the laughing reply as the sage green matoran watched as Eòrna and Frìdh began a water fight, both trying to soak the other without getting drenched themselves.

Hearing the laughter as it grew louder, Sèimh lent out her window and chuckled at the two grinning, soaked Le-matoran as they laughed with their friends before heading off to dry out.  
"Uh Sèimh, what's going on?" Dèidh sleepily muttered, rubbing his eyes before smiling as she returned to his bedside. "Just a couple of airheads mucking around. I'll introduce you to them later."  
Chuckling happily as Sèimh helped him sit up then plumped up the pillows to give him support, Dèidh managed to give her a peck on the cheek and grinned as she blushed deeply while giggling.

xXx

Far from this happy scene a dusky figure appeared on the remains of the largest island in the Ipela Nui chain and glanced around.

Sitting down on the remains of a tree, Rhya Nui sighed, closed her eyes and searched for any trace of life.

Hours passed as the dusky Great Spirit searched, then as the last traces of sunset faded from the skies she opened her eyes and stretched before bringing her hands together and concentrating some of her energy into a glowing ball of silver light.  
Placing it on a bare patch of earth she began to sing, watching as the ball pulsed in time with her song while it slowly sank into the ground.  
_"When I've finished here brother, I'll come and sing you peaceful sleep."_ she thought, a brief smile crossing her mask as the silver light began to flow out from where the energy ball had entered the ground and tiny rustling sounds could be heard as seeds that had survived the onslaught began to grow at a rapid speed.

To encourage the re-greening of the island, Rhya resumed her song, a musical laugh escaping her as grass, plants and trees sprouted around her.

Within half an hour the area she'd appeared in had regained it's former splendour so Rhya Nui levitated above the trees to check on how the rest of the island had regrown.  
Landing in the nearest treetop, the dusky Great Spirit nodded in satisfaction and settled against the trunk, enjoying the movement of the tree swaying gently in the wind.

Then when she was satisfied that everything had finished regrowing, the dusky Great Spirit vanished from her perch and began replacing the rahi population, soothing the startled creatures once she'd teleported them to the island.

False dawn was brightening the skies and a low growl came from the ashbear as she sniffed the air then moved into the bushes. Once she'd found something to her liking, the rahi backed out of the bushes and returned to the clearing where Rhya Nui stood deep in thought.

After watching the dusky being for several moments, the ashbear nudged her and, when she looked round in surprise, dropped the fruit at her feet.  
"Oh thank you sister bear. But I have a couple more things to do before the sun comes up." Rhya softly explained when the ashbear growled softly and nudged her again, insisting that the tall one ate something. Rumbling softly, the rahi then moved to the edge of the clearing and watched as light began to collect around the dusky Great Spirit until she could no longer see her.

When the light faded away from the clearing, the ashbear grunted in surprise at what she could now see. The dusky Great Spirit was standing in the middle of a village and she turned to smile at the astounded rahi before she began to sing again.

Seemingly from nowhere, a mist began to form around Rhya Nui then spread and drifted in the direction of the sea until it was several kio out where it then stopped.  
The Great Spirit's voice reached the watching rahi, who twitched an ear as someone in a hut muttered something in their sleep.  
"Now my friend, I'll accept your offer of breakfast and we'll leave the matoran to settle in." Rhya said joining the curious ashbear, who grunted enquiringly then followed her deeper into the forest.

And now back to That was then...This is now


End file.
